Apocryphally Innocent
by jfjkf
Summary: In a world where Elves are deemed evil,follow one girls path into the dangers and intrigues of their realm and find out her family's secrets that are intertwined with theirs.But will a blossiming forbidden love,keep her from knowing the truth?
1. Chapter 1: Knowing

Hello, everybody! This is my first fanfiction; and I have been writing it for awhile. Finally, I've decided to post it on here. I would truly like reviews, and I openly welcome constructive criticism!

Disclamer: I do NOT own Tolkein's characters, places..etc..

A/N: This paticular story is set before the events of "The Hobbit"

A/N 2: Far Haradrim, or Moredain is the race of the main character.

Let it begin!!!

**Chapter 1**

Children, the only thing that the world has not corrupted. The innocence of a young one is a precious and timeless treasure that should never be forgotten. But the hate in the world can turn one simple person into someone they don't even recognize. That soon became a fate I was pushed into, and back then I can truly say that I was blessed. I wasn't a child born of a great King or born into a nobleman's home; my family and I were just modest people, with modest lives. I was a girl born of a former gypsy and a wood-cutter. Material pleasures did not come often, if at all, but honestly I had love. That's all I needed, and I was happy to have it. I would learn much later, that love: that powerful, unseen emotion, could change lives; and ultimately find something that the world had lost.

From a young age I was entertained with stories of loss, evil enchantments and _them_. "Them?" I always asked with a foreboding eagerness.

"Yes, them," a thin-lipped storyteller would tell me, before lifting her eyes to the forest.

I remember that day so acutely; that I feel ascertained that it happened yesterday. I fondly remember the smell of the wood burning and the fire crackling, blowing embers into the air. The seasoned fabler traced the ground lightly, her eyes still fixed on the dark looming trellises.

"Yes," she rasped, "them." She then turned to me, her hazel eyes sparkling, "Them: those that live in the Wood." She said 'wood' so silently that not even the wind could carry her voice.

I was befuddled, "Wooden people?"

"No, no, no, silly girl," the teller said, losing her mysticism. She breathed in deeply adding another log to the fire, poking it lightly. "Elves," she breathed, her eyes not leaving the fire.

I bit my lip and pulled my knees to my chest. I'd heard stories; more liked hushed ones from the local villagers and elderly town gossips. If I ever asked, I would be hushed and pushed away, but now, _now _I could truly know what others knew.

"Beautiful," she said breaking me from my thoughts. "And fair, oh so fair!"

"Who? The Elves?" I inquired again.

"Just listen and you shall know," she simply said, as I bit my tongue.

She cleared her throat, and peered at me curiously, "Though fair they may be, they are an evil force to reckon with: they are Morgorth's servants, giant spiders are their allies and they ride them as we do horses," the storyteller craned her hands up, casting a dreadful shadow on the ground, making me shiver from fright.

I gasped, wanting her not to continue but I was too curious and I needed to know more.

The old woman coughed and wheezed a bit before going on, "And the worst part of it is, they despise the race of men. It is even said that the Elvenking plans to rid the world of men, he is just brooding, brooding over the right place and time. Do you understand me girl? Show anyone sympathy in there," she pointed to the dark forest, "They will kill you."

I looked down at my brown shoes, feeling a tinge of sadness somehow, "Aren't some of them good? Are they all truly condemned to live a life that hates others?"

The storyteller's eyes softened but her voice still came forth harsh and rough, "Listen here girl. There are some things in life we just cannot change. Orcs, trolls and worms are evil," she paused, "we can add Elves to that list as well." I nodded my head eagerly, not wishing to upset the woman further; yet the nod of my head, and the innocence in my eyes were apocryphal; probably because naivety still ruled me, and I felt that creatures so fair, could not all be evil.

"Endolf," a smooth voice called out to me.

"Ah! Sarabi," the fabler announced in great mirth, as my mother and her swollen belly came into view.

My mother smiled sweetly the fire dancing off her dark eyes, "Well met indeed, Sif."

"How far along are you?" Sif asked, leaning forward on her knees.

"Eight months," my mother rubbed her stomach fondly, as a simple smile graced her dark features.

"Hoping for a strapping young man? They say a home with more than one girl is bound to be cursed," the old woman waved a finger cautiously at my mother.

For a second, I thought she was going to lash out at Sif, but her face stayed calm and that small smile never left her face. "It is a girl. Agape, is what I shall name her." She then seemed to turn away from the subject of the baby, "So Sif, what have you and my daughter been whispering about?"

"Oh so inquisitive, dear Sarabi! I now see where Endolf gets it."

"Mommy," I tugged on the end of her dress, "She told me about the Elves."

My mother looked up at Sif and then down back at me, an unfamiliar look in her eye. "Let's go, supper is ready," she said curtly. With a swift turn of her heels she started to walk back to the house, "Endolf! Come daughter!" she beckoned me.

I was once again perplexed. I looked at the crackling fire and then up to the storyteller, "Thank you."

The elderly woman simply nodded and waved me off with a slight brush of her hand. Running off to my mother, Sif sighed, "Life is such a paradox," she said before hobbling back into town.

Review please!! muah


	2. Chapter 2: Death

Thank you to, Seriously Wrong, Marisa, and tomato sauce for reviewing my fanfiction. I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tolkein's.

Now on to the story!

**Chapter 2**

The baby was crying again for the fifth time that night. I thought I'd become accustomed to it sooner or later, but now it was becoming unbearable. My mother walked into the room tiredly, picking up the bothersome child from her crib. I peeked from under my sheets, the minute my mother would put that horrid baby down it would make a big fuss again.

"Shh, it's okay," she sang in her melodious voice, the bags under her eyes apparent.

I sighed at her diligence. Would I ever be that good of a mother?

"Mommy's here love," she lightly bounced the babe up and down, as the child fell asleep again: a record.

She laid the sleeping baby back down again as I sat up watching her.

"I didn't know you were awake," my mother asked, while sitting beside me.

"How could I not be awake? Agape cries all day, every day. Won't there ever be peace?" I truly felt miserable, not to mention a bit fussy myself.

She laughed at me, "Dearest, this shall soon be a fading memory to you. She won't cry forever. You know," she raised a comical eyebrow at me, "Someone else in this house was quite troublesome herself when she was just a babe."

I blushed from embarrassment, "Sorry, if I caused you many sleepless nights."

"No need to apologize," she stroked my cheek, as I laid in her lap.

"Where's papa?" I asked, "I usually hear him come in before this hour."

My mother's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not sure. Would you like to wait outside with me?"

I nodded happily, "Yes, I'll wait." And so we did.

The grey sliver of the moon gave us the only smile that evening. The smell of the roses were trapped in the air, and their hazy scent could make strongest of men sleep like an infant. The wind played a sweet melody through the grass and made the trees croon to one another. A beautiful night it was, gorgeous and perfect in everyway; yet why is it, when things seem so right, something goes completely wrong?

"Father?" I whispered questionably, while breaking my mother from her reverie.

She smiled as he started walking down the hill, "Go on, and run to your father."

My mother didn't have to say another word. I ran happily to the man that was my protector and guardian; my happiness and my friend; yet why didn't I hear nature's warnings? The drowsy smell of the roses left, the moon was no longer smiling, and the beautiful melody that the wind played diminished.

"Daddy!" I yelled with happiness as I reached him. His face was blank and he did not even acknowledge me. I then knew what caused his ignorance. It was an arrow, one single arrow embedded into his spine, protruding out from his chest. I was stunned and my body was paralyzed with fear, and for that time and that time only he looked at me.

He did nothing but sputter: a wet substance found its way to my face. His strong knees then shifted underneath him and his face was buried into the soil seconds later. I stood there looking at the fallen figure that was my father; I just stood there, nothing more. I heard my mother's panicked footsteps from behind me, and I could feel the dread in her eyes.

"Adalis?" she choked on her words. "Eru no," she cried out, "Adalis no! Not my husband, not my love." His head in her lap, she did nothing but sway. Sway and cry, sway and cry, sway and cry.

At that moment, the shock left me and the reality set in. My Father, Adalis, was no longer apart of this world. What happened next, I never knew for sure; whether I fainted or ran off in a rage, all I knew is where I ended up; back in my little bed, high with a fever and close to death.

* * *

The day I woke up from my feverish nightmares, I knew I'd be stepping into another one; but only that time, that nightmare--that horrid phantasm--was real. "Eru, help me please," I cried in my bed, mourning the loss of someone so dear to me. My tears awoke the sleeping mother from my side, her eyes swollen and puffy but her demeanor was still one of comfort and light. 

"My Endolf," she embraced me, "Thank the Vala I hadn't lost you as well."

"Where is my father?" I demanded, my voice getting caught up in the back of my throat. I knew what the answer to my feeble question was, but I could not and would not ever grasp the concept that he was dead.

My mother cupped my face in her hands, her eyes serious and sorrowful at the same time, "Endolf, your father is," she paused. "Your father is dead."

"Why?" I was shaking.

She embraced me again and whispered a single name in my ear, "Elves."

Review Please!! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: First Meeting

Thanks to** brookempaw**, **NiRi**, and **Marisa** for reviewing my story!

Disclamer: I do not own anything of Tolkein's!

Yay the story!

**Chapter 3**

With an elaborate pin tucked in my hair, I ran quickly as my pigtails bounced up and down vivaciously. "Catch me!" I yelled happily to a boy about my age.

The child seemed hesitant, "Wouldn't your mother be mad if you dress got dirty?"

I looked down at my yellow attire and I shrugged half-heartedly, not answering his question, "So are you going to catch me or not?"

The boy, Ormois, never ignoring a challenge took to chasing me around the green field. The day was cheery and the laughter covered the air in a sweet layer of honey. Why couldn't all days be like that?

"Gotcha," the boy tapped me on the shoulder, sending me into a fit of giggles. Oromis just smiled as the sky changed from blue to amethyst; while the late summer fireflies buzzed around our heads giving us a small symphony. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked, holding out his arm like a true gentlemen. I simply nodded and took his arm, as we walked on a small path near the forest. "Kind of weird, huh?" he asked me as we both stared into the woods.

"What's weird Oromis?" I said reiterating his question.

"It's so nice out here, while in there," he pointed towards the thick brush, "It's so dreary."

My curiosity was gnawing at me again, but after my father's death I didn't want to hear about the Wood people. I sighed and asked about the subject anyway, "Have you ever seen one? An Elf, I mean."

"Oh goodness no, nor do I want to," he said, a hint of terseness in his voice. He pulled my arm and started to walk again, but my eyes were transfixed on the trees. That world was so concrete and at the same time so dubious and enigmatic. Consequently, my thoughts pulled me away from reality and I fell. The wound on my knee was one of sight, not of feeling; and the vision of a sharp rock embedded in my knee sent me into a fit of avaricious tears.

I fell to the ground and started to cry as my lip quivered, "Mommy!"

"Shh, shh," Oromis hushed me. "Let me help you!" his hand reached for my injured knee.

"No, don't touch it!" I yelled in anguish.

"Please, l-let m-me," Oromis grew deathly silent, as a boy alien to us stepped out from the darkness of the Wood.

My selfish cries dissipated, but the horror in my mind and heart grew, that boy was no human he was,

"An Elf," my friend gasped, his throat becoming dry while looking dumbstruck at the fair being; and fair he was. His hair was tied back, while strands of gold fell delicately onto his pale face and his eyes were simply striking. The Elven boy seemed to stare at me for a few nonchalant moments before awarding a glare at Oromis that could shake mountains. My good friend, the boy that I liked and knew, was also a coward: he ran away as quickly as he could--leaving me behind.

* * *

Review please!! Thanks! muah 


	4. Chapter 4: Healing

Thanks to **Enchantedwriter72** for reviewing!!!

Sorry, if this chapter is a bit short. I will be putting more up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tolkein's

* * *

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" I screamed, trying to get up but failing miserably. 

The Elf's attention then focused on me as he walked closer and closer to my pathetic state. I made a poor excuse for a whimper as he put a single finger to my lips, "Shh," he said, his eyes never leaving my own. I felt a smooth hand trace over my bloodied knee and I winced as he did so, and then like nothing ever happened the pain was gone. His lips curved into a smile as he put me on my feet again, brushing the dirt from my dress. I just stood there awestruck, that boy, that Elven boy had just healed me and I lamely stood there like a buffoon not knowing what to say.

A beautiful jumble of words fell from his lips, his speech both melodic and sonorous; yet I had no idea what he was saying.

I looked at him curiously and I did something I thought I'd never do. I consciously fell into his arms and hugged him, "Thank you," I whispered, my tears staining his tunic. The Elf was startled I know that for sure, but even in his insecurities he caressed me back. Everything about him was odd and different, yet I felt safe in his arms and the guilt that held me was forever lost. Either I was a crazy fool or hopelessly enlightened but at that moment who was I to judge?

A soft wind trickled by as his embrace on me loosened: he bowed in his elegance, and spoke in that odd tongue again, "Namarie." He grabbed my hand, before kissing it gently, "Namarie," he said once more before leaving me shocked, amazed and alone on that starry night.

"Sif was wrong," I thought, lightly tracing the hand that he kissed. "Yes, very wrong indeed." I stumbled down the hill in a daydream state, the tingling on my palm never fading. I sighed dreamily, trying to rub that sensation from my hand; it was then that I mentally slapped myself. An opaque shadow crept into my mind and one question raced through my thoughts. "Should that one act of kindness excuse them for what they did to my father?" I looked back briefly at the shady gathering of trees behind me, "Should a gift so coveted, that immortal fruit of forgiveness, be awarded to a race that loathes my own?"

I ran into the house paying no heed to my mother as I fell into my bed, contemplating on _the Elf_.

Simply, _The Elf_, was what I called that radiant being, for he was not like _them_. I pulled the charcoal colored sheets over my lithe frame as I thought of his kindly face.

No, he was not like _them _at all.

* * *

Please I would REALLY like reviews. Thank you! 


	5. Chapter 5: Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tolkien's!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The night was deep and mysterious as the evening suns twinkled high in the indigo sky. The supper the three of us shared consisted of a meager vegetable soup with a hard and dry rye bread. I sighed as I dipped a spoon into my warm soup, savoring the savory aroma that tickled my senses. I took a small sip, the smell quite misleading. What it lacked was salt; and after father had died simple delicacies like 'salt' were becoming much too expensive for beings like us.

My mother, normally a relaxed woman, nibbled on her bread with an incurable anxiousness as if waiting for something. My sister, soft and doe-eyed, ate her soup without complaint and munched on her bread with equal eagerness. I looked around our exiguous table, wondering if anything was going to change. As a girl of ten, I knew that marriage would soon play a large factor in my life; but what normal man would take me as his wife. I had no dowry, no money of my own, I was not fair, and I had no real talents to speak of. I would never be an accomplished woman; society never gave anyone a chance to move up.

I was never invited to elaborate balls, like a Prince or a Duke would turn their heads to me anyway. Was I condemned to be a spinster forever? I sighed for the second time that night as my mother looked up from her supper.

"Agape. Endolf," she looked back and forth between us.

"Yes, mother," we both said in unison as we looked up at her with concerned eyes.

"Well," she started, "As you know, your mother has been working very hard to give you a fruitful and productive home; yet the home I thought I would give you never came to a reality. As a mother that loves her daughters dearly I say this truly and sincerely. We cannot go living as we do now."

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously as I fumbled with the hem of my dress.

She sighed as she rubbed her temples, "Have you ever heard of the word 'gypsy'?"

"Yes, that's what you were before you married daddy," I replied with certainty.

My mother nodded, "Indeed, and with the caravan I traveled with, money was easier to come by."

I looked down and bit my lip knowing the next words that would spill from her lips. I mouthed her words as she said them.

"The company will pick us up tomorrow and we shall make our leave. The way of the Gypsies will be our new way of life."

The air in the drafty house was not cold, nor was it chilly, even still I was shivering from head to toe. How could I? How could I leave a house with so many memories, a house that held so many misfortunes and blessings, for a caravan of vagabonds and gypsies? Yes, we were poor but did we not have any dignity left? I scowled and scolded myself for my impertinence. Who was I to pass such a judgment? A judgment that was not even mine to give.

"Children are to be seen not heard," I thought to myself, as my sister bounced happily at the prospect of being migrant dancer.

"Endolf," my mother said softly, as though she was reading my every thought. "Are you okay with this?"

I grinned as best I could, holding back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. "Yes," I nodded, "I am well with this decision."

Sarabi, my mother, smiled a knowing smile as she took a sip of the bland stew. "Let Illuvatar be with us during this troubled time."

"Indeed," my sister and I both whispered before eating the last bit of our tasteless dinner.

* * *

Review! MUAHNESS 


	6. Chapter 6: Pendant

Ahh thanks for the reviews **Marisa, brookempaw, tomato sauce and Adromida-1971**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING of Tolkein's

A/N: Just to let readers know, that this story will be kind of AU.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A single tear fell from my eye as I covered myself with my blanket. That would be the last time I would ever sleep in that bed. No matter how hard and simple it was, it gave me a since of hope and encouragement, especially since my father built it for me. It was like Illuvatar put a bit of him into that bedstead so I would never forget him. I sat up and rubbed the cedar bedpost, as if saying goodbye to a long lost friend.

I stood from my bed and snuck out of the house. Even though my family, my house, and the village I lived in weren't much, I loved every bit of it; the good, and the bad of that village would always be a part of me.

I slowly waddled up the green hill and stepped lightly on the road that contoured the forest of Mirkwood like a corset.

I pulled my hand up that, _The Elf_, had so delicately kissed five years ago. The tingle had never gone away and my knee no matter how much I fell on it never shed a drop of blood. It was awkward at times to think that a creature known as my enemy would help me. To tell the truth, I had no idea that Elven children existed until I saw him. I sighed as I sat on a large rock over looking the quaint village. It was truly beautiful, even in all its mediocrity. A high-class nobleman would scoff at the primitive ways of our people, but I would tell them that I loved its inadequate ways and I would do anything to stay in such a place.

Something then caught my eye and I gasped a bit from fear and amazement. It was him, _the Elf_, he was sitting not more than two feet away from me staring at the same village I was. At first I thought I was hallucinating, yet no matter how much I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself he was still there, unmoving like the rocks. At first I thought he was dead for he did not blink, in fact, he didn't even move in the slightest; yet the wind carried his loose hair gracefully across his face and a small wreath of leaves was perched upon his yellow head. I didn't know what to say, or what do to for that matter.

I stuttered like a child, "H-hello?"

At first the being did not answer, his eyes were trapped in deep thought but then he looked at me and gave me a slight smile.

"Mae govannen," he whispered quietly, his voice on the edge of puberty.

I smiled happily and I remembered some of the Elvish that he said to me last time, "Mellon nin," I said timidly.

The blonde simply smirked, "my friend?"

"Y-you know Westron? Mannish speech?"

He simply nodded but he wouldn't speak another word, it was as if he was being watched.

He resumed his Elvish, talking slow: speaking to me like I was some kind of ignorant child; but in a way he seemed panicked, rushed, very rushed. He walked up to me and handed me a golden pendant, a treasure much too expensive for me to receive.

It wasn't proper to take it.

"No," I shook my head, "I cannot accept this."

He shook his head, his blue eyes pleading with me, "Take it, please."

He took my hand and clasped it around the golden chain, as the morning sun came to greet us.

"Namarie," he said giving me a delicate kiss on my bronze cheek.

He took a step back from me and I just stood there grinning like a lunatic.

"N-namarie," I whispered as he fell back into the darkness that was Mirkwood.

I was much more than shocked and amazed; I guess one could say that I was ebullient. A strange happiness and warmth filled my being as I touched my cheek tenderly.

"Who are you?" I whispered out to the early morning, the only reply I received was the soft caress of the wind.

I opened my hand to be greeted with the finest piece of jewelry I'd ever seen. To a King, it would look plain and tarnished; but to me it seemed bright, glorious and most of all immortal. Putting the golden chain around my neck I twirled happily as the rays of the sun made the gold glimmer miraculously.

"So beautiful," I cooed as I looked down at the pendant before me.

"You're a cute girl too. You're not an Elf or anything, but for your circumstances you are quite adorable," rang a clear voice through my head.

"W-who, who said that?"

"Me," the necklace said as if was stating the obvious.

"Bewitched!" I gasped, throwing the foul pendant away from me.

"Come hither child," it said. "Just because you've never seen a talking necklace before doesn't mean its witchcraft. Besides I was in _Mirkwood_ what would you expect?"

I was silent, still in a ubiquitous disbelief that a piece of jewelry was talking to me.

"Naughty, naughty girl. Frolicking with Elves, when you should be happy and gay in the world of men. What are you doing this close to the forest anyway hmm?"

"'It is none of your concern," I argued trying to keep the fear from my voice.

The necklace sighed, "Child, just pick me up please. I promise I shall not hurt you and I will always keep you safe from harms way. You can call me your second mother if you wish; I'm to be a friend when you have none."

I wasn't convinced and it showed on my face.

"What if I tell you about that boy?" it asked.

I looked at the pendant with much interest now, "You would tell me about him?"

"Whatever you desire to know, I shall tell." it said, "All I ask of you is to keep me. Besides I'm too valuable to be left alone and cold on this dirt road."

I bit my lip as I picked up the piece of jewelry with care and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Endolf?!" I heard a worried voice from behind me. "What were you doing here? It's not safe to linger. Even the borders of Mirkwood can be very dangerous."

I bowed my head in modesty, "Sorry mother. I just wanted to bid everything a 'goodbye.'"

My mother solemnly smiled and gathered me in her arms, "Spoken like a true lady."

She then proceeded to walk down the hill as I waved one last farewell to the life I knew and a silent cry to things I'd cherished and to the things that would be left behind.

* * *

I would really like reviews 


	7. Chapter 7: Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkein's stuff

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Laughter was abound as the scarlet tent filled with melodious mirth.

"Oh Sarabi! Please do tell us again! Your stories give us all much joy!" a blonde girl slightly older than I exclaimed.

"No Sisa, I'm afraid not," my mother said as the table around us grew melancholy. "Do not give me such faces! Eat and be merry, stories shall come later."

I smiled as I watched my mother grace the crowd with her charm and awe them with that slender smile on her face. I hurriedly took a piece of sweetbread and spread some butter on its fluffy surface relishing the wonderful flavor on my tongue. Things had surely changed for us and our fortune was as well as ever. I really couldn't believe that it had been six years since I left the small village of, Calais; I missed it dearly, yet the experience had let me grow into something I was proud of. I could make my own life, choose my fate and be content in the decisions that I made. A hand on my shoulder broke me from my thoughts.

"Endolf may I have a word with you please?" a smooth voice called out to me.

I looked around and smiled, "Of course, Dation. What do you wish to speak about?"

"Here is not exactly the best place. Come with me," he held out a hand and I took it generously, failing to notice the solemn smile on my mother's face.

I walked beside the black haired boy, wondering why he took me from the evening's festivities. Though I didn't mind _that_ much, he was good a friend to me and whatever the matter at hand was, I was sure it was important. The sparkling lanterns of the tents faded away as he led me towards a slow flowing brook, his hands shaking nervously.

"So," I began, while leaning on a tree, "What did you want to talk about?"

The boy stumbled over his words a bit, "Well, you are in the age for betrothal, yes? Am I correct for assuming this?"

I sighed, "Why are you playing games with me Dation? I've been sixteen for Illuvatar knows how long. You know that as well as I."

"Yes, indeed."

I nodded, becoming bored with the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Well it is customary, when a man feels love for a woman that he proposes the idea of marriage to the maiden."

"I know this," I said, my voice unenthusiastic.

He shifted his weight from foot to foot uneasily, "H-have you laid with anyone Endolf?"

"Goodness no Dation. For goodness sakes, why are you asking me these ridiculous questions? Have you taken a girl to your bed?"

Dation peered up at me his pale cheeks burning, "Yes, but that is beside the point."

"Then what is the point?" I asked, my arms folded against my chest.

The boy stood in front of me obscuring my view from the full moon. He held my hands gently and with a sense of caution, "I must ask you this, and I wish to have a straightforward answer."

I raised an eyebrow and looked up at him cautiously, "What are you so adamant about?"

"You," he said simply, not taking his eyes away from my own.

I blinked, "Me?"

"Yes you, I am very adamant about you being my wife."

My eyes were wide; I'd never expected a proposal so soon. Honestly, I never expected a proposal from Dation.

"Dation," I began calmly, my heart beating against my ribcage, "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," he said his eyes hopeful. "I'd take care of you because I truly do feel for you. We will leave this place together when I have enough money and we will raise a farm. I have it all planned out it will be a quaint and modest place, you will be perfectly content and bear me many sons."

I was shaking, and his offer was a very good one. No, I didn't love him but he was handsome and affable, and in time I could grow to love him. But was Dation the one I really wanted to spend to rest of my life with?

He was shivering as well, anxious by my prolonged silence, "Oh Endolf, please forgive me. I haven't given you any time to decide. I should be beaten for my forwardness. I'll give you all the time in the world for your decision." He took a few steps away from me and looked back at my astonished face," Would you at least think about being happy with me?"

I nodded eagerly, my voice quivering, "I shall consider it greatly."

"Then I shall look forward to your answer."

I bobbed my head slightly as he walked back to the camp of laughing gypsies.

I clutched my chest as if to calm my heart down as I looked up at the luminous orb in the sky. "Varda," I whispered airily, "Queen of the Stars and Judger of the Heart, guide me in what I should do. I want to love. I want to have a burning passion for the man I'm supposed to marry. I don't wish to be married to Dation if it means that he will never have my heart." I gazed up at the stars, looking for guidance, "Counsel me, please. I am but a young girl and I don't want to be folly or asinine; and I especially do not want to walk into something blind!" There was a dull, throbbing ache in my chest and I deeply urged for an answer or a sign. A falling star streaked across the sky, its elegance was grandiose and it was anything but dull. I simply closed my eyes and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" my necklace asked, breaking its routine silence.

"I wished for someone I could love."

"You're such a fool hearted girl for wishing on stars," my pendant chastised me.

I smirked lightly, "Maybe I am."

* * *

There was an uneasy silence among my family that night. I brushed my wooly hair several times, before putting it in a ponytail. I really did not want to speak of what happened, even though my mother knew the situation. The grass underneath the tent crunched as I laid down, Sarabi looking down at me with eager eyes.

"Will you not confide in me?" she said simply.

"Dation asked me to marry him, as you know," I stated.

"Indeed I do," she paused as if waiting for me to answer. "What was your reply?"

"I have yet to give him an answer. He is a good man, with wonderful prospects and I know he loves me but-," I cut myself off, curling up under my sheet. "I don't know if I love him."

My mother cradled me as if I were a child, "Marriage isn't always about love. Sometimes you take what's best for you."

"But didn't you love father?" I asked.

"Yes," she said a bit hesitant. "I cared for him very much."

"I consulted Varda," I said helplessly.

"Has she answered you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, and I fear she never will. Shall I always be in the dark?"

"No love, darkness are for those who have given up. Never ever give up your hopes and dreams." For a moment my mother looked crestfallen, like her own hopes had never been accomplished.

"I do not strive to be content, mother. I aspire to be greater than that," I breathed, "Mother I just want closure. I want to know if I'm doing the right thing. Help me, please!"

She stared into my eyes and became gentle and frank with me at the same time, "I cannot choose for you. You can only choose for yourself."

My eyes swept down as I thought of her words, "I will try." I said to her. I will try."

* * *

Push that review button! Yay! 


	8. Chapter 8: Going Home

Yay! Thanks to all of my super wonderful reviewers: **Marisa**, **Adromida-1971**, and **Moromu!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tolkien's!

A/N: Okay, this has nothing to do with the story, but... Is anyone else surprised that Melinda got voted off of American Idol?

* * *

The sun was shining, so bright it was covering everything in a tint white gold. The waves of grain swayed as the ocean does, beating against one another like a soft drum.

"Is this how it's supposed to feel like?" I asked questionably, happiness apparent in my voice.

"Yes," he said his voice smooth and soft like the pitter patter of rain on leaves.

Two hands circled around my torso as a slight blush teased my cheeks, "If it is like this then. I am happy to hear it."

I melodious chuckle escaped from his lips, "Happy is an understatement. With you, I am more than happy; I am even more than joyful. There is no word to describe it."

"Love?" I said.

"Yes, love," he said his voice with a hint of an accent.

* * *

I woke up to the rich sound of the cardinal's song while noticing the strong scent of dew on the grass. I sat up stretching; trying to interpret the dream I had last night.

"Elentari has spoken to me," I whispered lightly to myself, noticing that my sister and mother had gone out for the day.

I washed my face in a nearby water basin reflecting on the thoughts that swirled quickly through my mind.

"That man," I said putting my hand to my heart, "He sounded and seemed so familiar to me. It was like I'd known him for my entire life."

I opened the flap of my tent, the smoke from last night's mirth lazily fuming away. I peered out with a cold uncertainty and I was to put it simply, completely lost. The Goddess of the Stars had given me a sign, a quite blatant one, but I had not the sense to decipher what she was trying to say. I sighed as two birds fluttered by me, singing their sweet song of love to all. It seemed as if the sunny season of spring was mocking me. There was no affinity in the air; there was nothing but confusion and bewilderment. The thought made me sick to my stomach, and at that moment I wished I had my father. I hugged myself trying to keep myself warm from the amorphous cold that lingered in the air.

I then thought, my mind carefully placed over my heart. Truly, what was out there for me than a life of solitude? Dation wasn't a bad man, in fact he was a smart match and I knew that he would treat me well. I just didn't want to be seen as less of a person, especially since I was a woman. I wished to aid him as his equal, nothing more, nothing less. I hoped he would be sagacious enough to see through that inane barrier and learn to love me, not as our fore-fathers did, but cherish me as his equivalent even with all my doubts and my incurable tenacity.

With a reluctant assurance on my mind, I knew what I had to do. I dressed in my best gown and adorned my hair with flowers; there was no turning back for me now. Marriage was a game of chess that needed to be played strategically and with grace. I bowed my head to the base of my tent and prayed earnestly.

"Illuvatar, today, I set out on a new journey of my life. I feel as if I've come to a fork in the road and I hope that I choose the right path. With much reluctance I do regret that I'm not as certain as I should be. I pray deeply and with much hope that I will find love with him, for I'm led to believe that Varda wishes for me to be happy with Dation." I raised my head up and breathed.

With that I quickly gathered myself up and went to find Dation: my future husband. His tent was placed on top of a grassy hill its amethyst hue radiating like a miniature sun. I hesitated to open the tent flap, finding him nude wouldn't be the best thing for my eyes at the moment; but I shouldn't have worried, he came swiftly out of his tent, a smile gracing his face upon seeing me.

"Good morning, Endolf," he said merrily.

"Morning," I replied, blushing like a mad fool.

There was silence for a long while, before I actually opened my mouth and said something intelligent.

"Dation I-," I paused, taking a deep breath, "I accept your proposal."

His expression spoke volumes as he wrapped his arms around me kissing my ebony head. "I'm so very delighted to hear this, love."

I hugged him back as a gesture of mutual agreement. "I am quite joyful in this decision," I replied, hoping he didn't notice the tinge of hesitation in my voice. "I do have one thing to ask of you," I stated abruptly.

"What is it? I may not be able to give you the best things in the world at the moment, but I'll spend my whole life trying."

I smiled at his eagerness, "No, material things do not interest me. What I ask of you is a matter of pride."

He lifted my chin to meet his gaze, "And what, pray tell, is this matter of pride?"

"I wish-," a loud whinny cut my sentence off, as an olive skinned man dismounted his horse.

"Are any of you familiar with," he paused and looked at a letter tucked in his pocket, "Endolfedia Kaan?"

I stepped forward, "Yes, I am Endolf."

"Great, this letter goes to you," he handed me an off-white sheet of paper which was intercepted by my betrothed.

"I am her husband," he lied, "I take care of these matters."

The man nodded, "Very well then," and he galloped away.

My brows furrowed, "I am not your property neither am I your wife."

"You shall be."

"I am my own person and I should be treated as such. You have no business reading my personal things," I barked at him.

Dation ignored my arguments completely and read the letter, "No! I wished to be wed to you by late spring. This certainly won't do."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's some festival that your previous village is holding. It is of no matter to you, your home is with me now. I am all you will ever need."

I scoffed at his words, "I have not yet made a home with you or will I if you keep acting in this manner. Who are you to tell me that 'you' out of all people are only one I need. You sir, have no idea what I want."

He sighed and he gathered me into his arms, "Please forgive me, and I meant no offense. I was just a bit miffed that you will have to go away for two seasons."

"Why don't you come with us, especially since you're worried about it so much."

"Come with you?" he said, as if never thinking of the idea.

"Yes, come with my family and I," I suggested. "I'm sure my mother would enjoy the company; and I daresay that it would be nice to have a male companion over the Misty Mountains."

He rubbed the small stubble on his chin, "Very good idea. I wouldn't have to be parted from you and I could keep you safe."

"I agree, your presence would be most valuable to us," I concurred.

"Well I am once again content and everything is well with the world," he smiled.

"Indeed," my voice carried airily, as two birds flitted across the way.

"Pfft, unnatural," my betrothed scowled.

"What is?" I inquired.

"Nature has surely gone awry," he pointed toward a great oak; and there perched, on its elegant branch were a pair of birds.

Their contrast spoke volumes and I couldn't help but gaze in awe and amazement. One was the resemblance of snow during a fortunate season of Yuletide. It seemed the sun was caught in its feather's, boasting to the world that its beauty was unparalleled. The companion it shared was equally as magnificent, yet it held the secrets and the mysteries of the night. The moon was its confidant and the pride that it held was even overwhelming to me.

"Beautiful," I spoke softly, never wishing to break that moment.

Dation's ignorance was as stagnant as ever, "No, its unnatural darling, very unnatural."

I turned on him, "I believe that they were beautiful. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion; and if you wish to have me as your partner you better become accustomed to it."

* * *

The road was bumpy and convoluted as our old mare walked slowly down the road. I could feel we were getting close to home; either that or I was filled with anxiety. Over the years I had thought so much about going back, but literally going filled me with an incurable nervousness. I wondered how everything was and if anything had changed that dreary, old town; oh, how I missed everyone there: Sif, Oromis and him, _The Elf_. My heart fluttered as I thought of him, and to put it simply there wasn't a day where I didn't wonder about him. He'd probably be my age or older, depending on how the Elves grew, and very attractive, so handsome.

I sighed innocently as another phantom crossed my mind: he would be dangerous now. He wouldn't be the same sweet child that I knew; he would be trained to murder the race of men, who so foolishly stumble into their forest. I've made a friend only to lose him. I laid back in the wagon, looking up at the clear sky pondering over the subjects of the heart and mind.

"Ah! The hunt is on!" my betrothed exclaimed. "I shall return momentarily," and with that he hopped out wagon started to hunt game.

"Yes it is a good match," I reassured myself, "A good match." I thought as he ran off into the distance. Even though I had convinced myself a fair number of times that _we_ were right, there was still a bottomless pit in my stomach telling me that _we_ were wrong. Was I that oblivious to not know what I really wanted? I was marrying Dation for what he had to offer, not for the love I felt for him. I wasn't being fair to him nor was I being honest.

"I'm such a wretch," I thought to myself. "How selfish and deceitful I am. I've not been truthful at all, and because of it I feel apocryphal and fake; fake like the smiling face of a masquerade mask."

My sister, Agape, looked over at me, her hair sprinkled with fool's gold dust. "You're the not the bride that I expected," she said, her larger eyes scanning my smaller ones.

"What do you mean Agape?" I inquired, as the wagon noisily stopped at a nearby lake.

She pointed her finger at my nose, giving me an accusatory look, "You know exactly of what I speak."

I swatted her finger away from my face, "Yes, maybe I do, but why should I share my personal feelings with you?"

"Because you're lost, confused and need help."

"Does it matter now?" I chuckled lightly.

"Yes, it does," she said her voice barely a whisper. She then said something full and rich of sagacity, and for once, the student was teaching the teacher. "You don't need him Endolf. You are a very desired young woman and you needn't pick the first man that proposes to you." Agape paused and strummed her fingers against the base of the wood, "And I know the question that plagues your heart. If you truly want love, you must find it yourself; it will not be given to you. True love is not a largess placed delicately on a pedestal, it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

I looked at my younger sister shocked. Never in a million years did I think that something _that_ wise would spill from her mouth; especially from a girl who didn't know the difference between Gondor and Rohan. My dry eyes burned with tears as I embraced Agape tightly.

"Thank Illuvatar for you," I whispered. I looked at her, her eyes glistening with happiness as well, "I shall tell him." I nodded, "Yes, I shall tell him!"

* * *

The distressed weeks passed and we finally arrived in our familiar cozy village. I hadn't noticed how much I was trembling until my betrothed put two hands on my shoulders.

"Are you well?" he asked caringly.

I laughed, "No I'm fine! I'm just too excited for words!"

He patted my head fondly as the horse trotted proudly into town making its way up to our old house.

I heard Dation shudder, "I never knew you lived so close to Mirkwood."

"It has its drawbacks," I said remembering my father, "but the Elves never venture out onto human soil."

"That's never to say that they will," he said looking at the trees that seemed to encompass everything.

I sighed trying to change the subject, "Ah, look at the pavilions they are setting up. Their colors are miraculous don't you think?" I smiled, "It just feels so good to be back here. I've missed it terribly."

"I'm happy that you find peace here," he agreed with me as the horse stopped at our small yet adequate house.

"Well we are back," my mother announced. "It seems as if nothing has changed, and things are how they should be."

* * *

Review please! _The Elf, _even though most of you already know who, _the Elf_, is, will be in the next chapter. So look forward to it. Yay! 


	9. Chapter 9: It Has Been Awhile

Thanks to **Marisa** for reviewing yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tolkein's

A/N: Anyone ready for Pirates?!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

My mother had always warned me of the ways of men.

"They have fire in their hands," she told me, and I never had truly believed her until recently.

"Dation, stop it," I moaned for the fifth time that night, now regretting the idea of sharing the bed.

He nibbled at my ear sending shivers down my spine, "I'm sorry," he said the huskiness of his voice apparent. "I've just waited so long for you and I feel as if I cannot contain myself any longer. I want you," he stated lustfully as I shivered at his tone; even more, I was becoming flustered and bothered.

"Why wait, love? I shall be gentle and our lovemaking shall be quiet and discreet. No one will know that we have consummated the marriage before due time."

I was shivering, "D-dation."

"I desire you Endolf, please," he begged pushing himself against me.

I shut my eyes, trying to think straight, my mind swimming in pools of lust and desire.

I turned to my betrothed, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You know we cannot. We must have patience even in all our yearnings."

I didn't even wait to see his reaction on his face; I needed to clear my head. I removed myself from the warm bed and stepped out into the chilly spring air. I rubbed my aching temples and slid to the ground, knowing he would be too mad or frustrated to follow me out here. My white gown flowed gracefully in the wind and I looked down at my necklace and spoke earnestly to it.

"I need to tell him and soon. I cannot keep living a lie, but I hate making people upset."

"He's a man, I'm sure he can get over his hurt pride. Dation is a good looking fellow and he'll have many other girls at his beck and call."

I smirked at my necklace's bluntness, "You know, you never did tell me about the boy in the forest."

"Some things are just better left for the mind to wonder about," it boasted, "but for now focus on when you're going to tell your betrothed."

"I shall, I shall. I will tell him on the first day of the festival and I promise you, I will surely be happy when I'm free of my burdens."

"Good then," it said as the morning star began to greet us.

Then something caught my eye, a faint glow independent from the light of the sun, and it was directly from the forest. I had to see what it was, and at the time I didn't realize how foolish I was being. The curiosity was pushing my feet toward Mirkwood, the mystery had me under its spell and the hope kept the fear from my mind. I stopped at the edge of the forest, and to my disappointment no one was there.

"I must be seeing things," I confessed to myself looking into the thick underbrush. "Fools hope," I started to walk back but it seemed an invisible entity kept me from going further. "What is this feeling?" I asked myself, looking wide-eyed into the forest.

"What is _this_ that draws me here?" I laid a foot into the wood.

"What is _this_ enchantment, _this_ bewitchment that entices me so?" and so I stepped, mind, body, and soul into the territory of _them_.

* * *

I regretted stepping in there the moment I realized what I was doing. The atmosphere completely changed: the air was stuffy, and everything was dark except for the thinning areas of trees where the sunlight seeped through. I soon felt very small and the shrieks of foreign animals, if you can even call them animals, were most frightening. Yet my damned curiosity still pestered me, and I had to know what _that_ was. So I started my venture into the Wood. For awhile I walked through Mirkwood aimlessly mentally scolding myself with every step I took. Disheartened, scared out of my mind and cold I decided that my journey was inane and I should turn back home. Though that prospect was running through my mind, I soon came by that faint glowing light again. I quickly hid behind a tree, craning my neck to see what kind of erethral being it was; and to put it simply he was an Elf. He was tall and lithe and his golden hair fell well past his shoulders. The Elf was clad in rich array of emerald and brown. A bag of quivers was perched upon his back and his bow was intricately intertwined in his pale fingers.

I gazed at him with an odd fondness and foolishly sighed; and to my displeasure the Elf was no longer there. I covered my mouth, knowing that I was probably in danger now.

"Why did I have to be so adventurous?"

I felt my heart pounding in my ears and my breaths coming short. "Which way was home," I thought to myself.

A soft breath found itself on the lobe of my ear, "Lost?"

I gasped, a scream caught up in my throat.

He gave a throaty chuckle, "A human spying on me, that's new."

I shut my eyes trying to get his haunting voice out of my head. I bit my lip and started to make a break for it. But he seemed to know my actions before I even thought them, he caught me by the waist as I struggled to get away. Every blow I initiated he caught and every move I made was futile, it was if he had preconceived them.

"You don't quit do you?" his said, his voice both dark and melodic.

"Let me go!" I screamed, fighting even more before he caught my wrists.

"You do realize that if I wanted to kill you, I would've done so by now?" he smirked and half laughed at my antics.

"You lie! Don't you like playing with your food before you eat it?"

A flash of disgust trickled across his face before he laughed, "It has been awhile."

I stopped struggling, "Y-you?!"

"Yes, me."

I looked up at him, his eyes two infinite pools of the churning sea, and everything about him was perfect: he was truly the definition of fair.

* * *

Gwah what's with all the hits and barely any reviews! Please review, it keeps me determined to write more Anyways the next chapter gets juicy so stayed tuned :P 


	10. Chapter 10: The Elf

My wonderful reviewers are: **Marisa, Memory Bleeds, Shaylee7**, and **irena**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Tolkein's

* * *

Chapter 10 

"Gypsy?" he said, rolling the word around his tongue, "I am not familiar with that Westron expression. I am sorry if I sound quite ignorant to you."

I looked at him shocked, "You ignorant?! Never! If anyone should feel that way it should be me. I thought that Elves ate people."

He tossed his head back in laughter again, before falling into the grass. "You amaze me, Endolf Kaan, you really do."

I blushed invisibly as I took in my surroundings. There were no trees in the small field that we lazed on. The brilliant sunlight was our companion and the waves of grass bounced balletically against us; I never knew that such beauty could be found in such a nefarious place.

"Have you been promised yet?"

I looked at him, his eyes not meeting mine, "Y-yes I have."

His face was an empty palette, "Do you love him?"

"I-I," I sighed, "Who am I kidding, no I don't love him. As a friend, yes, but nothing more," I fell back into the grass with him, failing the notice the wave of relief that washed across his face.

"Then why stay with him?" he asked.

"I'm not going to be young forever and I need someone to take care of me. Besides he has good prospects, he wishes to raise a farm."

"Hm..simplicity," he half heartedly said.

"He tries his best," I said back to him, sitting up once again.

"He doesn't try his best for you," he looked at me fondly, "You don't strike me as a simple girl, being a farmers wife would bore you and you'd be left melancholy."

"Well, since you know the answers to everything, what better would you have to offer me?" I raised an eyebrow a bit annoyed by his arrogance.

"I shall tell you," he cooed. "I'd give you half of Mirkwood to rule and the people of our cities would love you and cheer your name as you walked through the streets. If you wished it, I'd build a palace just for you filled with all the riches of the world, every fabric and perfume you can think of, along with servants to do your bidding. You'd be treated as a Princess, even better, a Queen. I would give you only the best and you'd have only the best of me if you wanted it. Anything you desired you could have. Are those prospects good enough for you?"

I looked at him wondering if he was being truthful or being a blatant liar. "Prospects fit for the nobility. Something only fit for fairy tales."

"You'd be surprised," he said, "miraculous things can happen."

I laughed, "You sound like a fairy godmother. Besides the sparkle of my youth has already faded; and I'm a little too old to believe in adages."

"Are you always such a pessimist?" he asked a smirk tugging at his lips.

"No, I'm a realist."

"Touché," he chuckled, his laughter entrancing. "And I was taught that humans were slow."

"I was taught that Elves were arrogant," I retorted, crossing my arms.

"Do you believe everything you're told?"

"I'm starting to," I replied with a quick wit.

A small simper escaped his pink lips, "You simply don't cease to astound me. I find that alluring."

I paused, not a word came from my mouth. It's not everyday that an Elf calls me alluring.

"Ah, I've found it," he coyly said placing a yellow flower daintily in my hair.

"Found what?" I inquired, as he traced my face, blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Your wit is quick, and your tongue is sharp, but _you_ cannot flirt. It is your weakness."

"Maybe so," I jerked my head away from his gentle touch. "Your weaknesses must be greater than mine," I said, knowing he would deny it.

"I agree with you. The vices I have committed are nothing to be proud of." He chuckled lightly, "Morgorth would love to have me as his poster boy: I'm a slave to lust, greed, power and I have a horrible covetousness that spreads through my body like an illness."

I looked down at him, "I'm sure you're not as bad as you say."

"Who's being the optimist now?" he smiled.

I lay back in the grass with him, a smile on my face, "I know you're not as bad as you say, because if you were you'd have killed me by now; and for that I owe you my trust."

"I couldn't kill the first friend I ever had."

I looked over at him serenely, the sun fading into the background, "First friend?"

"Long story. I just knew a lot about you before our first meeting." he stated his voice soothing and calming.

I raised an eyebrow wanting to inquire more, but I left it at that.

"Why do Elves and Humans hate each other so much?" I asked, looking at the twinkling stars caught up in that dark expanse of sky.

"That's one thing that I do not know. A mistake of our forefathers, I suppose."

"It's sad that hateful grudges aren't forgiven so easily," I sighed.

"I agree," he said, his crystal eyes searching the heavens.

I nodded, no words coming to me at that moment, the silence an elixir.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"For what?" he asked, his eyes finding mine.

I smiled weakly and yawned, "All my life I've been told that your kind was evil. I'm glad I've been proven otherwise. You're a very valiant person in many respects and for that I thank you."

I felt his smile even in the bleak darkness, "Laa, Hannon lle," he whispered in his tongue before I nodded off; and for the first time in a very long while, I felt peace.

* * *

The first rays of the sun tickled my cheeks as a sweet calm rushed over me. Such a calm I had never felt before, it was refreshing and simply beautiful. Opening my eyes would've been a sin, for everything was perfect; my senses were my eyes for the moment. I felt a comforting warmth on my torso, in fact I was quite warm in a lot of places: my hands, my back, there was even a warm gentle breeze running over the back of my neck. I committed a sin and opened my eyes to the world, and I then knew what that warmth was; it was him, _the Elf_, holding me as if to protect me from the cold. 

"This is madness," I thought, loving being in his arms, "Oblivious madness."

I smiled lightly as I raised my eyes to the sky, smoke from the villages chimney's raising into the air.

"Home," I whispered aghast. "How could I have forgotten?" I scolded myself for my foolishness once again.

I felt the being by me stir as he sat up and looked at me, "You looked distressed. Are you well?" he asked, concerned.

"I have spent last night with you and I have blatantly forgotten everyone!" I said, rubbing my temples. "I should've been home hours ago."

"E-Endolf," he said, his voice melancholy.

I looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. You know that as well as I."

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked his azure eyes intense and adamant.

An odd silence passed between us, "I-I don't know. I just don't" I whispered trying to keep the tears from eyes.

He walked up to me and held both of my hands in his: another striking contrast. "Stay with me, please?" his eyes pleading.

I shook my head uneasily, "No," my voice cracked. I cannot leave my mother and sister, we're always there for one another and betraying them would be a most horrible vice." I sighed, my heart breaking with each breath I took, "I guess this is goodbye then." I said, looking up at him

"Goodbye," he whispered airily, before planting a tender kiss on my lips.

It was a kiss so soft and light yet so yearning and passionate, that the only thing I could do was to return what was given me. If heaven, no, if paradise were truly a place, if all the gods of the Valar and even Illuvatar himself were truly real, and that thin line between hate and love existed, then I would've sworn with confidence and pride that I was deeply enraptured in that perilous garden of desire and confusion.

His arms wrapped around me pulling me to him and just the closeness of his body to mine was intoxicating. There was fire welled up in my belly that I couldn't seem to contain and I was blind and dizzy with desires that I never knew existed. My conscience was thrown into the wind, and my mind and every sane thing that I'd ever thought was now an illustrious inferno of want and folly. An aroused kiss on the nape of my neck, a small sigh of release, and my knees were growing weaker by each tantalizing second.

"Endolf," he whispered celestially in my ear, his voice enchanting me and my mind spinning into a blur.

"Endolf!" I heard a voice that was neither my own or his. Its tone was frantic and I broke out of the trance that I once was in.

I wanted more, my body wanted more, yet the more my name was called the more I realized that my family cherished and needed me. It would be a truly selfish venture to never see or speak to them again.

_The Elf_ seemed to sense my newfound discomfort and his lips parted from mine. I felt his lithe hand caress my cheek and our foreheads touched one another like we were sharing thoughts.

I smiled a solemn smile and when I blinked he was gone: a phantom of the light. I traced my red and bruised lips before finding my way out of the forest.

My betrothed was the first to spot me, "Endolf, good Illuvatar!" he yelled as I literally fell in his arms, my knees weak and my eyes heavy.

"Dation," I whispered, before dozing off into a peaceful trance.

* * *

Ah don't think this is anywhere near the end! There is still a lot more to go! Some vital secrets are uncovered in the next chapter! Yay! Reviews make me happy!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Mother?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tolkein's

* * *

Chapter 11 

I woke up when the sun was playing its annual game of hide and seek with the moon. In truth, I had forgotten everything, but like a bright ray of sunlight, it hit me--the forest, _the_ _Elf_, the kiss. My heart beat faster as I thought of the kiss, and it was then and only then, did my conscience nag me.

"Foolish girl," it said, "Kissing an Elf _and _enjoying it! You are truly a traitor to your race, to your family, and to your betrothed."

"N-no, I am not," I whispered to myself, while tracing my lips, the sweet taste of him still lingering. "It was an accident," I yelled to myself, justifying my actions, "It shan't happen again. I was wrong, I know that now." I got out of the bed, my sheer gown trailing behind me. I walked to the familiar dilapidated vanity and looked at myself in the mirror. "Though I know it was wrong," I said breathlessly, "I couldn't help but enjoy it. That simple meeting of our lips was beautiful in everyway." I touched rough wood of the vanity, feeling the loose fibers break as my hand roamed over it. There was a strange yet comforting sensation on the crease of my neck. I pulled the white cloth from my bronze skin and there placed perfectly was a red circlet of desire, the definition was immutable: I was his, and only his.

A wave of desire rushed through my body, and my knees grew weak and exhausted. "Oh," I swooned, "Help me keep my sanity."

"Endolf! Thank the Valar you're awake."

"Dation!" I quivered, hiding the noticeable circlet under the confines of my gown.

"Please you are unwell. I will not have my future wife ill and weak-hearted."

"Dation," I said gently, as he ushered me to the bed, "I am perfectly fine and I am very well. Please, do not make such a fuss over me. I daresay I don't deserve it."

I looked outside the window, an aching pain embedded in my abdomen. I grasped my belly slightly, an invisible pang nagging me. I felt horrid and dishonorable. I needed to tell him, I needed to him quickly for the hurt inside me would not cease till I did.

"Dation," I choked out, my throat suddenly dry.

"Yes, love?" he said, his smile tender and sweet.

I laid a hand on his and gazed into his warm amber eyes. Such sadness I saw; such fear, knowing, and heartbreak I felt. It was as if he had seen the impassioned spectacle I made and he just watched in avaricious jealousy, waiting in patience, not even disturbing a blade of grass. He would not tell of the heated things he saw, the things that I initiated. He, that good man that I loved and knew, would never bring that up. Dation would stay quiet and let his envy simmer, but his love for me was like a lid, and that one minor factor kept him from boiling over.

I couldn't do it.

At least not then, I was such a foolish girl, and when it came to affairs of the heart I was next to nothing. I laid my head on his chest, his heart beating rapidly, and I cried. I didn't cry for him, my tears were selfish. I mourned the loss of the life that I would never have or obtain. I simply mourned for myself.

"Hush, now," he whispered, rubbing the back of my head, "I'm here, everything will be fine." Dation was silent for a few brief moments, a question hanging on his lips, "Endolf, what happened in there? Please tell me you were not ravished and defiled."

I looked up at him, his eyes filled with genuine concern; but I couldn't tell him what truly happened. "Don't ask me to explain now. I feel that the pain in my heart will eat me from the inside out if I do. Please don't fill me with those horrid thoughts. I wish not to relive them."

"I'm sorry, it was selfish of me to ask," he pulled me closer to him, "and I'm deeply sorry that I suggested _that_. I didn't know that it would have such a profound impact on you. I was only thinking of myself."

I lifted my eyes to him, my cheeks stained with hot and vain tears, "No, you are not selfish! Your actions were completely normal and it was my immaturity that got me in this mess in the first place."

Before he had the chance to answer my mother and sister came through the door.

"Sister!" Agape said with much mirth, as she gave me a hug.

I kissed her dark-head, "I've missed you."

My younger sister looked up at me with adoring eyes, and asked bluntly, "How in goodness' name did you get out alive?"

"This is no time for questions," my mother said sharply. "Dation could you take Agape out into town and buy her some sweets I wish to help my daughter further," she said, her eyes flaming, it seemed no amount water could put out the fire in her eyes.

Dation obeyed everything my mother said without complaint, "Yes. Come, Agape."

Agape struggled as he took her hand, "Don't lay a hand on me. I'm fourteen I'm perfectly able to walk on my own."

I smirked a bit; her tenacity was as great as my mother's.

"Sorry miss," he sighed with disdain, they were never on the best terms.

She nodded with a quiet satisfaction as they both left the house.

My mother waited until the door clicked shut before she knelt down to me. The blazing inferno in her eyes had dimmed to a soft flame; her voice was soft and sweet, but it held an anxious and ravenous power.

She held my hands gently and looked up at me, "Darling, I know this may be hard for you, but I need you to answer my question truthfully. Understand?"

I nodded, not fully submitting to her request.

She sighed, "Tell me what happened in the forest."

"Nothing," I hesitated.

My mother chuckled unhappily, "You expect me to believe that? You really expect me to believe that?" she said her voice rising in anger. "You expect me to believe that you were in the forest from sunrise to sunset and you came out alive, with nothing but a little fatigue?! Now, what I expect is for you to tell me the truth."

I had never seen her so rapt with anger and apprehension. She was like Beruthiel, the stunning and wrathful, queen of the ancient world. She was angry and I was fearful, fearful enough to not let the truth spill from my lips.

"Nothing, happened," I stated, my lips pursed into a thin line, my voice firm and unwavering.

My mother's jaw clenched and she pulled away my gown revealing that supple red circlet on my neck and to her horror it seemed that she just noticed the necklace around my neck.

She breathed a few panicked breaths as two tears fell from her chocolate eyes, "D-dear Iluvatar, it's happened."

"Happened? What has happened?" I inquired, my heart beating quickly.

My mother grabbed my arms roughly, her eyes filled with sheer terror and fear, "Foolish, stupid, stupid girl!" she yelled. "If you value my life, Agape's life, your life, you will not as much as think about that Elf. Never see him again Endolf! Don't even let your mind wander to him!"

Everything was moving so fast: How did she know? She knew much, too much for just mere observations. I searched her frightened face and in her eyes I saw a life full of secrets and mysteries. Sarabi, my mother, had been through dark circumstances, and most of all she was familiar, very familiar with the people of the Wood. She had made mistakes, and she was paying for them.

Her eyes fell from my accusing gaze, "Endolf please, listen to my words and abide by them. I've slipped up, I've slipped up really bad in the past and I'm making due for them. I'm making due for them even today. Don't stray daughter, don't stray."

She met my gaze again, "I shall leave you with only that. Don't be foolish for our sakes."

I trembled as she let my arms go, everything seemed so surreal and I felt like I was in a dream.

My head fell to the pillow and I dozed off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Something very strange and odd happens in the next chappie! Stay tuned! Oh and review, my story likes them! 


	12. Chapter 12: Forgetting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tolkein's

* * *

Chapter 12 

The most horrid things rampaged my dreams every night after that. They were the horrors and the phantoms of the past, the shadows of doubt and forgetfulness, and the ghosts of things lost. I was terrified, absolutely terrified to lay my head on that accursed pillow and become lost in that torrential world of haunting enchantments. I awoke every morning with a cold that no amount of heat could put out. And it seemed that each day that passed by, I slowly started to forget. The pleasant tingle on my hand was gone. The circlet on my neck had disappeared like nothing had ever happened. As the days went on I struggled to remember _him_, if there was even a _him_. The kiss, the meetings, everything was slipping from my mind until I could no longer remember the sparkle in his blue eyes. The definite outline of his face became no more than a blur, no more than a passing memory.

The nightmares soon ceased and I felt a sense of emptiness. Something felt misplaced from my heart and I couldn't decipher what it was: I had truly forgotten him.

"Mother?" I said.

"Yes, dear?" she replied.

"Have I forgotten something?"

She looked up at me quizzically, "What have you lost?"

I rubbed my head in utter confusion, "I do not know."

"Then, only you know the answer to that," she said lightly; obvious that she had forgotten something as well.

I scuttled back to my room, putting on a simple dress noticing my necklace. I remembered the piece of jewelry, just not how I acquired it.

"Necklace," I asked my voice dire, "Have I forgotten something?"

"Hasn't everyone?" it sighed languidly.

I nodded in agreement, looking out my window, gazing at the forest, "Yes, I suppose so."

* * *

Sorry for the short length! Please review!! I become extra motivated!! 


	13. Chapter 13: Wyn

Ahhhh I'm so happy for all the reviews! Thanks: sami1010220, Momoru, enchantedwriter72, Shaylee7 and The Battling Bard!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything of Tolkien's

A/N: The next two or so updates will probably take some time getting up, because I have dreadful finals to study for!

A/N 2: I'm lazy and didn't feel like writing this, but "The Elf" has also forgotten everything.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Beautiful day isn't it?" my betrothed said, taking a deep breath of crisp spring air.

A man with a cart ran by us sending dirt swirling into the air, "If you call dust flying up in your face beautiful, than so be it."

He laughed jubilantly, as he snaked a comforting arm around my shoulder, "You're obviously not fond of marketplaces."

"I try to avoid them as much as I can. They stink of pigs, men and rotting fruit."

A light smile tugged on his lips, "Seriously, Endolf will you ever learn to be an efficient wife?"

I crossed my arms, my lips pursed into a thin line, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You hate to cook, clean, give me," he coughed, "Favors, and now I've just learned you dislike shopping. I'm afraid I've proposed to a man."

"My, Dation! I didn't know you were so queer," I stated histrionically.

"Then queer I must be, since I'm mad for you," he flirted, pulling me close to him.

I peered up into his chestnut eyes, wanting to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't mad for him. I wanted to tell him that I'd never truly love him. I wanted to tell him so badly, that I felt no love for him. I opened my mouth to speak, "Dation, I need to tell you something."

"What do you want to tell me?" he asked, that beautiful smile never leaving his face.

"I-I wanted to say that-," another horse whinny cut off my sentence again.

An ornate carriage pulled up to the both of us, its ivory doors shimmering in the sunlight. A girl two years older than I stepped out the ostentatious transporter, her green eyes gleaming at the both of us.

"Endolf," she said with a disdainful look on her face, "It has been quite some time since we last met. Well met, indeed," she kissed my cheeks with fictitious demeanor.

"Wyn, my lady," I bowed mockingly.

Wyn smirked as she cooled herself with a mauve fan, the numerous lavender ribbons in her black hair blowing gently. Her mossy eyes looked over my fiancé generously, as she curtsied, "'Tis always a pleasure to meet a foreigner. Especially one who is so," she looked at me, choosing her words carefully, "Comely."

"It is a pleasure my lady," he bowed graciously, as a desirous _look_ exchanged from him to her. She was a striking beauty, even underneath the myriad layers of purple ribbons and petticoats. Wyn fluttered her thick eyelashes. "So are you two traveling together as friends?" she asked.

"No," he said, "We're set to be married."

That was one time I was happy, no elated, for him to say that. Wyn, the wench, finally had something she couldn't obtain.

I agreed with his statement, a slight smile on my face, "Indeed, we will be married soon. I daresay with all the harridans, I'm sure you know of one, running around, we must be wed quickly."

Wyn glared at me, her fan breaking, "Ah! Silly me, wenches are afoot."

"I'm sure they are," I nodded politely.

Wyn flustered, "So have you heard the rumors?" she asked, changing the subject quickly.

"What rumors?" Dation asked.

"The Orcs, of course. I believe they have gone mad, well, more than usual."

"What have they been doing?" I cringed lightly.

"Well, I have heard that they have been plundering, pillaging and killing whole villages, one by one. All in this general area too. They are like some kind of ghost army."

"Are we safe here?" my betrothed asked, holding on to my hand tightly.

"Safe? We are more than safe," she piped coltishly, "This is such a small village and not even Orcs would dare to come this close to the forest. Well, I will take my leave. I must have my dress fitted for the festival, and I know I will be crowned Goddess of the Spring this year. Endolf," she acknowledged me briefly. "Dation," she held out her hand so he could kiss it, "Very nice to meet you as well. I hope we see more of each other soon."

He kissed her hand, and bid her a good day.

"Ta!" she waved excitedly, as the carriage went from our view.

"Interesting girl," Dation said fondly.

"She's a harlot," I said simply, before walking off.

* * *

I slept alone that evening, just how I liked it. No tiresome seduction tricks, no awkwardness, no compromising positions, no nothing; honestly, I felt a bit alone. I missed his warmth, and his arms, I even missed his annoying snores that kept me awake time and again. I sat up in the darkness, wrapping a sheet around myself. Everything was perfect, and the night was beautiful, yet something--something was amiss. I stared outside the all too familiar window and there were shadows, lurking in the confines of the barn. 

I sighed and walked out the house, "The horse must be restless again," I mumbled.

But instead of horse whinnies and clomping hooves, I heard voices, rough, breathless grunts from inside the stable.

I rolled my eyes, knowing what was going on, "Promiscuous fools." I turned on my heels ready to head back when I heard a long exasperated sigh, "Dation."

I stopped abruptly, a sense of dread filling my heart as I flung the barn door open. And there he was on top of her like some dog in heat, and there she was red and flustered like a whore in the hay. I just stood there in a sense of shock, the same sense that I had when my father died. But this time, my heart was breaking for I had started to come to love him. Dation, my Dation was taken by the witch, the whore, and my enemy, Wyn. They scrambled up clumsily, as they reached for their clothes. Nothing could hide their nakedness now. I felt betrayed and hurt. I no longer wanted anything to do with him.

Tears stained my cheeks as I managed to choke out some words, "D-dation, how could you?"

I ran out angry, and truly furious. I didn't even hear him call my name. My eyes were blurred with hot tears as I felt two arms grab me. "Endolf, please let me explain."

I wiped my tears, and slapped him, "Don't you ever touch me again! I hate you."

He wouldn't stop following me, "Endolf, let me explain," he said once more.

"What's there to explain? Tell me, Dation what is there to explain?!"

He was silent.

I laughed in disbelief, "The wedding's off. I no longer want to be with you, be your wife, or even be associated with you. You have shamed and disgraced me, and yourself."

"Endolf, no I beg of you," he grabbed me and held me close to him.

I struggled be free of him, "You have just lain with another woman, and then you look at me with loving eyes?! You bastard, you are nothing to me anymore. I want you out of my house and I never want to see you again."

I pushed him away and ran.

I never saw him again--I never saw that amber eyed snake again.

* * *

Tra-la-la-la review heheh! The next chapter is, hmmm how can I put it, very important and a major part in this fanfiction! So stay tuned! 


	14. Chapter 14: Flee

My wonderful and super awesome reviewers are listed as follows: Marisa, Moromu (tell me I want to know), FFAMasquerade2005, The Battling Bard and SCREAMINGwhispers.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything of Tolkein's

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Music swirled up into the heavens, covering our village in a light mist of mirth. Everyone seemed engrossed in good humor and enraptured in the notes played, and the beats drummed. The stars twinkled brighter sharing in the happiness that our people made. Even the foreboding trees of the Wood seemed to lean toward the magic and grand sprits of the festival. I danced happily and freely amongst the familiar and loving; and the night was beautiful.

The thought of Dation seemed to drift from my mind with each sway and turn I made. The embers burned brightly, erasing the very thought of him from my mind; and I was willing to forget. I wanted to. But I felt a sense of freedom. I was once again a woman of my own. The melody moved me and seemed to renew my body and soul of the hurt I felt.

"A very fine dancer you have become!" exclaimed an old friend, joy spreading across his face.

"Oromis?" I inquired as we bounced lightly on our feet.

An arrogant smirk tugged on his lips, "Yes, who else?"

"My, how you have grown!" I laughed at my old jest. "And so handsome too! I'm sure all the women young and old come by the thousands to see you."

He chuckled, "I daresay that may have been true, but out of the legions of women only one has snagged my heart."

"Oh?" I smiled, happy for him, "Is a marriage in order?"

"Not in order. Thank Illuvatar," he laughed, "It has already happened."

"Happened?! Great Manwe, time does fly by quickly!"

"Indeed it does," he nodded in agreement. "Ah! Here she is now!"

Oromis ushered a pallid and petite girl to his side, her cheeks dusted with freckles and her brown eyes filled with deep love.

"Chistat this is Endolf, one of my dear friends from childhood; and Endolf this is Chistat my lovely wife."

Chistat curtsied daintily a smile on her rosy lips, "It is a wonderful pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you and I'm glad to finally make your acquaintance."

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you," I curtsied back.

"I am having some friends get together tomorrow. I would be most honored if you could come."

I smiled at the sudden invitation, "Why, yes, of course."

"Splendid!"

Oromis pat her head fondly, "We should get going now. I was never one for late nights." He turned to me, "It's been wonderful seeing you again. Have a good night."

I waved to the both of them, "I shall see both of you in the morrow."

I smiled warmly as the couple walked hand in hand back to their home. Their togetherness seemed so picturesque; and what a beautiful portrait it was, Illuvatar was truly an artist. I was happy to see such love in a relationship and I hoped that it would last for years.

"How cute," Wyn gushed as she walked up to me. She looked at Oromis and Chistat with an apocryphal fondness. "Such a plain girl don't you think?" She asked.

"They are a good match," I looked at her, indifference planted firmly on my face.

"Surely you cannot think that. That is like putting Varda and Morgorth together, but then again, _your_ _kind_, praises the Dark Lord."

I turned on her, furious, "You best hold your tongue Wyn. I am a Southron and I'm proud of it. The others may treat him as a God, but never, ever, imply that to me."

"Very well," she nodded serenely, "But, like I was saying before. Oromis and Chistat are an utter and complete disaster."

"One does not love with their eyes," I said, my voice teetering on the brink of anger, "Beauty or fairness means nothing if a love is strong enough. You think you hold the hearts of men just because you are attractive. But they think not of you. They see as a harlot, a free whore. Even better, they think of you as an overused saddle.

My words didn't seem to faze her, "Really? So tell me, was Dation's love strong enough for you?" she laughed. "Oh, I get it. He loved you so much that he slept with me."

A hurt expression crossed my face, but that didn't stop her.

"And to think of all the 'I love you's' he whispered in my ear, during our passionate love making." She put her hands on her hips, "Goodness, I never knew how strong love was until now."

She had done it and I couldn't stay to watch her revel in her victory.

"Wyn," I nodded quickly as I headed off.

"Darling, wait," she laid a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry; I really shouldn't have said that. No hard feelings?" she said, her green eyes filled with deceit and lies.

Wyn knew her game, oh-- she knew it all too well. She had been to noble courts and knew the art of scandal and seduction. Wyn was an expert, and she expected me to lose my temper in front of everyone. She would feign sadness and swear she had innocently apologized, and everyone would've believed her. They would believe a rich, fair, and pretty face than a gypsy's face whose face was pretty, but not fair.

I scoffed, "Feelings, what did that 'lady' know about feelings?"

I opened my mouth wanting to unleash a bombardment of obscenities that would make even Sauron himself blush. But I was courteous.

I curtsied pleasantly as a cordial smile played on my lips, "You're right Wyn, no hard feelings. I forgive you."

Her shining emeralds lost their devious luster and her cheeks burned brightly. It took all of her lady-like manner to answer me, "I-Iam content that this conflict has been resolved."

I smirked facetiously, "As am I dear, as am I."

The girl walked off in a mad hurry, a solemn smile on my lips. Though quarrel we may, she still had gotten what she wanted. Wyn _always_ got what she wanted.

"What was that about?" my sister asked, her eyes inquisitive.

"Nothing of importance," I assured her.

"Well if y-."

A loud deafening scream quieted our voices. Such a piercing shriek, it seemed as if the halls of Mandos were being torn apart. My sister and I turned abruptly to see what the commotion was, if there was any commotion at all. I failed yet again to notice my surroundings. The moon was as high and ominous as it was ten years ago. The melody trapped in the air dissipated and it was replaced with a thick and eerie fog. The air was cold and it pricked my skin like needles.

"What has Morgorth wrought?" my sister whispered, a cloud escaping from her lips.

"They're coming!" a woman yelled, running down the hill. Everyone stared at one another, giving her blank faces. "They are coming,"

A myriad of gurgles and grunts poisoned the evening air. At that moment everyone realized what was coming. They were coming, the Orcs were coming.

The men started grabbing any arms they could, fiercely protecting our village as if it were the fabled Arkenstone. Though their valor was great, the Orcs crushed our small line of defense, slaughtering everyone in their path.

Women ran distraught and fearful while motherless children howled into the cold night. The beautiful warmth of the festival was dwindling into nothing more than a cinder.

My mother wasted no time and her words were curt, "Come."

I grabbed my sister's hand as we ran up the grassy hill; the darkness of the trees came to meet us. It was a wonder that even in turmoil; no one would take shelter in the forest. Perhaps, they felt that death was better than the haunting unknown of Mirkwood.

My heart was pounding against my chest wondering all the while what my mother was doing. Her actions were rash and desperate as she pushed us into the dark confines of the forest. Agape's cheeks were stained with tears, "Mother, why have you sent us to our deaths?!" she screamed, scrambling for the touch of her. My mother caught a hold of both of our hands, "I am not sending you to die," she said her voice teetering between calm and sheer fear. "Listen, you two are the only things I have left. I will not lose you."

"Why?" my sister cried, "Why leave us in this accursed place? T-they will eat us!"

"You will be safe. I am giving you sanctuary," she said cradling my sister's ebony head.

I still didn't understand, my sister and I both were confused and scared. "Why take us to the place where our own father was killed. Why do you wish for us to have the same fate?" I said my voice trembling.

My mother said nothing, but her eyes were speaking loudly; and though her eyes spoke many words, her lips never opened and spilled the story that she wanted to tell.

My question was never answered. "If the worst happens," her breath became depthless, "run as far as you can from here."

She kissed our brown cheeks with much fervor, "I love you. I love you both so much. Just know, whatever I do, I do it for your safety."

"Mother," my sister wailed, "Why are you leaving us?"

She looked at us her chestnut eyes sparkling dully with tears, "I'll see you again, okay?

Then our mother left us, a heroine amongst the evil around her.

Agape was distraught, "Mother!" she yelled and shouted. "Don't leave us! Don't go!" Agape screamed as I held her back tightly. My sister wouldn't cease her tiresome yells and struggling. Her anguish, no, her life was connected with our mother. It seemed she would die without her, and her heart was too fragile to bear the pain. She writhed against me, biting and clawing to get away from my grip.

"Agape stop!" I demanded, the flames from the houses alighting our eyes with the horror and revealing the pain on our faces. I no longer saw my mother; her silhouette was hidden from me.

"Mom! Mom!" my sister cried, finally getting away from the embrace of my arms.

Agape ran down the hill and I after her, but I didn't tread as far as she dared to go. There it was a hideous creature, both tall and black, and it stared at my sister, his eyes ravaging her soul. Her feet were fixed in one spot. Why couldn't she move? Oh Illuvatar, why couldn't she move? I screamed her name, but by then it was too late. Her body was nothing more than a lifeless heap on the ground. That creature then gazed at me and gave a toothy grin. It advanced toward me, but my eyes were transfixed on the dead body of my sister. My eyes stung with the bitter tears of sorrow and helplessness, and a part of me broke inside. My sister had always been afraid of death, and I promised her that I would die before her so she wouldn't be alone in the afterlife. I swore to her that if the time arose that I had to sacrifice myself for her I would gladly do it to let her live.

How foolish those blissful ideals were, but in this realistic world, in this hell I was thrust into, I was nothing more than a coward: a coward that would stare fear in the face and submit to it-- a coward that would look Sauron in his black eyes and pledge allegiance to him, just for the sake of living.

"Endolf, run," my necklace scowled, the Orc peering down at me with his crimson eyes. He raised his axe high in the air, its blade still stained with the blood of my sister. The difference between my sister and me: my feet were not slaves to the ground beneath me.

I fled. Oh, how hard I ran from the darkness, the death, the fear, the torture and the pain. From one haunt into another, Mirkwood was my only solace. A solace, as it was, only for a short period of time. The Orc was persistent: had he not heard the myths and legends of the forest? I guess the foul work together to achieve their own ends. The Orc charged into the Wood and I fled once again; but this time I fled into the unknown and the uncharted.

* * *

My heart thumped and banged against my ribcage like a drum, as I fled desperately. The Orc was still after me; for I heard its maniacal gurgles reverberate throughout the Wood. I ran still, the moonlight no longer a guide through my torrential travels. It seemed as if I were in a void, a large space where time meant nothing. The darkness, oh, the darkness, it was everywhere, it was like a disease the plagued the forest. The trunks barricaded my path, the branches scratched and the twigs clawed and grabbed. My eyes were no longer useful and I cried out for my pendant to help me in some way, but I was only greeted with the dank humidity of the Wood. I felt as if I would suffocate and I struggled for breath and wished direly for a cool breeze on my skin. 

I held on to a tree, holding it like it was the only hope I left in the world. Then, I heard it, the Orc. He had finally caught sight of me and I had not energy or the ambition to run away. A grimy hand grabbed a tuft of my hair, and I felt his hot and rancid breath eating at my skin. A slender blade lightly grazed the crease of my neck, my tender skin breaking from the pressure of such a weapon. I struggled aimlessly and my attempts were to no avail. I kicked and screamed to high heaven, pleading with the Valar even Illuvatar himself to spare my life. But, they did not answer, my whole existence was futile.

Who would listen to one of the Second-Born, one who is descended from the very being of the Dark Land?

The creature hissed, ready to make its final attack, yet the hiss wasn't from the Orc. A haunted orchestra of shrieks and hisses were released into the night air, forcing the ghosts of pain and fear from their hellish caverns. The shrieks climaxed, soon leaving nothing but silence. Then there was a ponderous crunch that echoed throughout the Wood; and it seemed the weight of the Earth could not hold what was creeping through the thick underbrush.

One crunch was heard: the Orc dropped me.

Two crunches: the trees moaned and wailed to each other, telling of the danger to come

Three, four, five crunches: the ground seemed to cry out in pain, for whatever was treading on it was monstrous indeed.

Six, seven crunches: the trees rattled and fell letting the moonlight show the true face of fear.

Eight Crunches pounded into the ground: "Oh Illuvatar," I gasped, my eyes falling upon the hairy face of a giant arachnid.

"No!" the Orc yelled frantically, before being seized up into the trees.

I looked up terrified; it was a grand ball of spiders. They were everywhere spinning on their webs like dancers and drinking the blood of their hopeless victims like it were some kind of fine wine.

I was being watched intensely and they hissed to each other frantically. It was as if they didn't know what to do with me. My necklace glowed dully, and I could hear what they were saying to one another.

"What isss it?" one of them asked, its voice high. "Isss it an orc?"

Another pushed me with one of its hairy legs, "No itsss not an orc. Itsss a human."

"Human? Human? Itsss not a human, itsss too dark to be a human. What isss it? What isss it?"

The other spider obviously annoyed screamed shrilly, "Human, yesss. Orc no!"

"Well isss it tasty? Tell me, isss this kind of human tasty?"

Another spider bigger than the other two, jumped from a tree, looking at me in the eye menacingly, "I've alwaysss preferred dark meat."

"So isss it tasty? Oh isss it tasty?!!" the smallest of three jumped impatiently. "All I've had isss nasty orc blood for monthsss. Only orcsss are stupid enough to come in here, and Elvesss blood is too sweet. Letsss eat it! Letsss eat it!"

The medium-sized spider seemed hesitant, and it pushed me to the spastic one, "You should take the first bite. I'm not sure, but I wasss with Ungoliant once and she said that Southronssss have a bad aftertaste."

"Anything isss better than Orcsss!" the spider tried biting and stabbing me a few times, but I ran around the circle of spiders not getting anywhere.

The others were laughing at him, "Can't catch a human?" they teased.

The largest spider picked me up with its long leg and dangled me around. I felt sick to my stomach and I shivered as if cold were all around me. "See, itsss scared. Now, I'm going to show you how to do thissss one more time. So listen up."

It was like teaching a child to skin a rabbit.

"You hold it down like thisss," it held me to the ground, its weight crushing my ribs and lungs. I gasped for air, clawing at the floor underneath me. "Then you-," it lifted its leg up for a second and I scrambled out from under it, running still deeper into the Wood.

"Get it," I heard them shriek ferociously.

I ran, oh God, how I ran for my life. My breathing was labored and I knew some of my ribs were broken. The spiders wasted no time in finding me. I was cornered again and again, and they were so intelligent. I should've known they would lead me into a trap-- a trap that I had no choice to be a part of. My fate was entwined with the cobwebs that I unknowingly flung myself into. It was terribly sticky and it left no room for movement. My feeble attempts to get out of the viscid formation only attracted more spiders, and they didn't think twice about eating me. A large black spider barred its fangs and its stinger dripped minaciously with poison. A drop fell on my skin, and I writhed in agony. It burned like acid and it bubbled like some kind of witches' brew-- I wanted to tear my skin off.

I wanted to die, and I would've died there if hope wasn't present. Was hope so miraculous that it urged me to push on, and keep moving? Was it hope that fueled my passion, my desire to live? I had to do it. I had to break through what was holding me back. If I had to flee, I would flee gladly into the arms of comfort. Arms that were waiting for me, arms that seemed so familiar to me, yet at the same time so vague. My body soon was free and the web was no longer a hindrance to me. Though run and try as I may, my legs would no longer move. I was like a rag doll: dirtied and tossed around, my legs filled with nothing but cotton.

I fell to the rocky ground, dirt swirling into my eyes. My arms horribly compared to the strength of my legs as I grasped and grabbed trying to pull myself along. It was of no use. Cobweb after cobweb blocked my path and the poison ravaged my arm eating away at the soul of my limb. I was exhausted and my body simply could not endure much more. A spider loomed over me, its movements serene in an odd way. If I were to die, I would know that at least I tried. A dexterous leg clawed into my calf and the pain was horrendous. I screamed in agony the sensations overwhelming.

When "the end" seemed inevitable the spider shrieked and screamed mightily as if something were hurting it. It flung me against a tree and hid back in the evil darkness of the Wood. The other arachnids, how sagacious they were, followed its example and cowered back into their hiding places. And there I laid, a lifeless clump on the ground, nothing more than a shadow. It seemed to take all of my energy to even look up from my spot. Tears streamed from my eyes as I gazed upon a house of some sort. It was a haven, such a marvelous sanctuary. The thought of Elves never crossed my mind, even though the stories and legends said that meeting an Elf was a fate worse than death. I clawed anxiously at the ground like a mad man; trying to reach a bit of that wonderful world they called "safety."

I reached the door and it opened with great ease. I gazed inside and there was nothing, nothing but peace. I sighed wearily, my whole body trembling, as I fell into the dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

My fanfic likes reviews! It makes it happy! 


	15. Chapter 15: Fortunate?

My super terrific reviewers are: Marisa, Jen, SCREAMINGwhispers, and The Battling Bard

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkein's!

A/N: Sorry, it has taken me so long to update. I've been traveling, and I've had no time to get on the internet. So yeah...

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The nightmares I faced taunted me and scolded me, poisoned me and held me against anything that was benevolent, and comforting. I felt strange, as if all the emotion had been drained from my body and only an empty shell was left. My soul had truly forsaken me and I felt nothing, absolutely nothing, except for the raging incubus that was pounding into my chest. I wanted to wake up, oh Illuvatar how I wanted to, but it felt like the demons of my phantasms wouldn't allow me to open my eyes. Would they have me forever in eternal slumber? Would I let them?

I laid there in that tormented state, for goodness knows how long until I finally felt the chokehold of dormancy lose its' hold over me.

My eyes shot open and I gasped for air, though it ailed me tremendously to do so. Hope, was no longer in my madness to keep going, it was will. Was the desperation for life that strong? I looked over to my arm; the poison had spread quickly and mangled my appendage. It was as black as the night and it emitted such a foul smell that I had to cover my nose to rid myself of the pungency. My lips attached to the fetid bite and I began to relieve myself of the evil in my body. I spit numerous times, my mouth full of the taste of blood and venom, and I wouldn't cease until all of it was gone. I ripped a part of my dress and wrapped it best I could. I also did the same to the sweltering ulcer on my leg. It wasn't much but it was the best that I could do at the moment.

I sat and leaned against the wall, surveying the place I was in. It was quite an odd room; it was made completely of a dark and cumbrous oak. There was a single window on the far side of the room. There was nothing special about the window: it was simple and yet perfectly rectangular. A light wooden table was placed below the window, and in a vase, upon the table, a dead flower hung lifelessly over its glassy side. It seemed the house, or whatever it was, hadn't been used in years. Heavy amounts of dust covered everything in a gray haze and the fireplace was filled with piceous soot. The most noticeable feature of the room was a large tree trunk growing right through the middle of the cottage. I gazed up and there appeared to be another circular room in the tree tops.

The room, most unfamiliar, and even a bit haunting was a quiet santuary for me; but the most comforting sight was the sunlight streaming through the window. Such overwhelming emotion captured me and I fell to the ground weeping. Dust flew in the air covering me in its filth. Why couldn't I become like them, like the dust? They had no worries, they had no cares. They just lingered in a content state not knowing better or worse. What was loss to them?

"Loss," I whispered, feeling the sting of disaster. Images of my father and sister flashed through my head, but another flicker of hope came to me. I never saw my mother die; she could still be out there. She could still be alive. I arose from my pitiful state and tried to stand, eventually using a slender brown log from the floor to support the weight from my mangled leg.

I practiced walking around the circular room my assurance growing and my fortune seemed to as well. Though good things were taking place in that dank room, my troubles were far from over.

I heard laughter.

I quickly glanced out the window and my heart once again pounded against my chest. "Elves," I gasped.

My knees became weak and I looked around for a place to hide. Any place, anywhere would've been sufficient, if there was a _place _to take shelter. The voices grew ever closer and there was a feature of the house I hadn't noticed before. A barely visible door was embedded into the wood next to me. I placed myself into that door, which seemed to serve as a closet rather than anything else.

I sat quietly in the confines of that dark room, waiting. The front door creaked open and my ears were met with bounding laughter and melodious language. They were speaking rapidly in Elvish and I noted that there were four voices. Their voices were all beautiful, even hypnotizing, one could say. One of the voices carried an arrogant tone; it was suave and silky, yet aphotic and covered in thick, dripping chocolate. Another one, I noticed was loud and boisterous, even comical in some sense. It carried a more symphonic tune than the others and one could even think that he was singing. The other voice was deep and dark, cold and shrewd. Sadism seemed woven into his voice, and his awkward and abrupt silences made it seem like he could snap at any given moment. The last voice that graced my ears was quite like the second one: comical, yet it held the snakes and the venom of envy. It dripped with the secret poison of jealousy and malcontent.

The laughs soon quieted and one of the Elves switched to Westron, "There is another presence here."

My mind was racing with terrible thoughts and horrible conclusions. My body went rigid and my calm façade shattered into pieces. If there was one word to describe my condition it would've been terrified. How did they know that I was in here? I hadn't made any noises or sudden movements, and yet I was awarded with a desperate fear and uncertainty.

"Another presence, you say?" I fear your senses may be a bit too in tune, mellon nin."

The sadistic voice spoke languidly, "It is probably nothing that concerns our immediate attention."

"It could be a squirrel." The envy ridden voice piped.

"Or a butterfly!" the symphonic voice chimed happily.

"A butterfly?" the jealous one inquired.

The melodic voice laughed nervously, "Just a suggestion."

"Silence would be much obliged," the silky voice said, clearly obvious that he was irritated.

The four quickly grew silent, too silent. Not a footstep was heard upon the ground and it gave me a sense of false security. Were they like wraiths that suddenly attack when comfort and ease fill the mind? Did they take advantage of the helpless and meek, when innocent psyches were at rest?

"No," I thought, "They will not take this chance to make a fool out of me. I would fight back no matter how difficult the case proves to be." An ornate candlestick was perched on a shelf near me and I would wield it like a sword if need be. I grabbed the ponderous object and held it tightly in my fists. I truly didn't know what I was thinking; perhaps the madness had taken over me completely for I had forgotten two mortal flaws in my plan.

I saw the door slowly creak open, and I swung the candlestick mightily at the first thing I saw. It could have worked, if one major drawback wasn't overlooked: I couldn't use my legs. I had fallen to my face for the upper half of body put out too much energy for my lower half to keep up. An Elf yanked me by my hair and dragged me out into the open, as I struggled aimlessly. It was then that I finally realized my second flaw: they were Elves; a mere candlestick wouldn't have fazed them in the first place.

I felt my back collide against the wall. My hair shaded my eyes from the monsters that rampaged through my childhood stories. I shaded my orbs from the creatures that killed my father. A sword was placed lightly under my chin and it guided my eyes to the very things that haunted my nightmares. I felt my eyes blur with tears and I didn't dare gaze upward. "Then again," I thought, "If I am to go, I will not go being scared and submissive." I looked up at them, "I will be defiant."

Their gazes, such beautiful gazes were hard to keep and hold. Their lids seemed to be carrying precious gems instead of eyes. Sif was right, they were very fair. Too fair even for a member of the Eldar and their faces were so seraph-like; yet their expressions were far from angelic, it was as if I had ruined a festival or a ball.

"Mortal, kill it," one of the Elves said blatantly.

It seemed, all too well, that killing "mortals" was a habitual practice for them.

Two of them held my arms back roughly as they forced me to stand. I cringed as I put weight on my mangled leg.

"What is your business here?" one of them asked me, his voice full of spite.

"My business is my own." I said softly, but nonetheless firm and unwavering.

I could've died, for death was staring me in the face. It was a beautiful oblivion, an oblivion looking at the visage of an angel. Yet that seraph, though formidable and intimidating, his face, and his eyes, and his lips seemed so familiar to me. I looked at him in a somewhat silent awe, wondering if my eyes were deceiving me or if my mind was playing a cruel trick on me. An awkward silence captured the room as I wondered what was taking them so long to kill me.

"How do you know my name?" the Elf asked, his blue eyes filled with perplexity.

I looked up at him incredulously, "I do not."

"You just whispered it right here."

"You must be mistaken," I said utterly confused. Had I really met this person before? Had I really said his name aloud when familiarity overcame me? Was it possible? No it wasn't: it couldn't be.

"I know what I heard," he stated firmly.

"I know what I said." I was being tenacious again, and I knew my stubbornness would always get me into trouble. Though my inexorable obstinance was clearly present and the conversation was "interesting" I couldn't keep my eyes from the widely opened door. The two Elves holding me had lost their considerably strong grip on my arms and I could feel the freedom brushing against my skin. It was begging and calling to break from my restraints, and to run happily into the embrace of freedom.

That call was strong enough for me to dare and defy them. With a burst of energy--whether imaginative or real, I could not tell: it didn't matter-- I broke free from my horrid restraints. The pain seared through my leg almost immediately, but with that matter at hand I could endure it. The sweet breath of liberty greeted me generously and hugged me warmly, at least for awhile. The Elves ran after me making my pretty perception of freedom, oh, so bleak.

The predicament I was in was quite similar to the chase I was engaged in last night. The only difference: the spiders were traded with Elves and I didn't know which was worse. I ran with eagerness and my poor legs tried keep up with the sheer madness of my mind. Though run as I may the sound of death rang through my ears as sure and as steady as an arrow: literally. The projectile shot at me was like a ghost and it held me to a tree.

"They missed," I thought.

Or had they? Either way I was trapped.

I heard a cry of joy from the Elves behind me and it seemed that I was a part of the hunt instead of a feeling, a loving, and a wanting human being. I struggled with vigor but the arrow would not release my sleeve. I was a moderately strong girl, surely I could've gotten through that arrow. It wasn't normal. Then again, _none_ of this was normal. The four Elves approached me with an uncanny grace, coming towards me like I was a wounded and docile animal that needed to be aided. Yet, they weren't going to aid me, nonetheless, set me free. They were intent on killing me; I could see it in their bewitched and jeweled eyes.

One of the Elves (the one mentioned previously) approached me tenderly, like one does to a lover, and laid a hand on my bronze shoulder. He looked into my brown eyes with such warmth that it seemed like he sympathized with me. It felt like he knew the struggle I had been through and he only wanted to help. How wrong I was, so terribly wrong. An aphotic smirk played on his lips, as a sharp, prickling sensation trickled lightly over my stomach, my arms, and my collarbone. I flinched lightly, wondering what he was pondering in his mind. His gestures seemed warm, caring, even loving and somewhat sensual.

His eyes were fixed on my own, his' dark with mischievousness and mystery. There were exasperated sighs from behind him and the Elf holding me ransom muttered something in his tongue to the others. They gave him questionable looks but they left. He continued to gaze at me with a somewhat rueful look in his eye as a knife jabbed lightly into my gut. The Elf's hand was immutable and exact but his mind seemed to be in conflict. Did he somehow have that strange sense of familiarity I had upon seeing him? Physically, if there was anything to remember, we were ill prepared to do so. But in my mind, and perhaps subconsciously I felt this, I felt I had some connection with him; and his eyes--oh--those brilliant dashing orbs seemed to know my soul from the inside out.

But he was truly an Elf in many respects and his culture, so engrossed into his being urged him to do what was necessary. That quiet indigo sparkle in his eyes lost their curious luster and the perplexity of the situation would no longer keep me alive.

I looked up at him hating every part of him. He would openly murder a person--an aspiring woman- without any cause or a preconceived thought. An obstinate poison writhed through my body and I wanted to lash out at this creature that held me against my will. The words spilled from my lips before I had a chance to even think.

"What is taking you so long?" I snarled. "Just kill me. I see you eye your knife, just stick it in me and get it over with. I will not stand for this kind of torture."

I looked up proudly in his face and scoffed at him like an offended princess would. I_ would_ spend my last moments immersed in dignity, not fear.

The Elf then did something I would not have expected: he let me go.

"Go," he said, his nebulous voice ringing in my ears. He backed away from me as I stood up with some difficulty, looking over at him with disbelief planted firmly on my face.

My stubbornness had been replaced with curiosity.

"Y-you're letting me go?"

He gave me a long reflective stare, his eyes twinkling dully before he walked back into the Wood.

I was alone and everything was quiet.

* * *

Please review! 


	16. Authors Note

I have the worst case of writers block **ever** right now, so "Apocryphally Innocent" will be on a temporary hiatus. Plus, I'm working on applications for College, and studying for the ACT/SAT, so I have bunches to do. So I'll see everyone in a couple of weeks.

Oh, thanks **Shaylee7** for reviewing!


	17. Chapter 16: A Dead Canvas An Odd Match

Thank you **Jen** for reviewing on my Author's Note!

Yay, I'm finally back from that horrid writer's block!

Oh yeah, on this chapter I decided to do something a little different. The point of view switches in the second part. But, of course, you'll have to read it to figure out who it is.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Small birds chirped overhead as the sun lazily streamed through the trees to the carpeted floor of leaves below.

I looked down at my trembling hands still not believing the voice that rang through my ears. "Go," I whispered somewhat to myself, "Go home, yes, but which way is that?"

I looked and searched for any clues that might lead me out of this hellish place and back home, to mother. I prayed silently that the blood I had spilt would have made a trail on the leaves. I laughed to keep from crying. That dream was only too hopeful. I did not know which way I had gone or had come from and it felt like I was truly stuck in a nightmare. Did that Elf, do this on purpose? Did he leave me here only to be stranded and eventually go insane? If that was his intention, I daresay it was working for my whole mind seemed to be in a chaotic state of disarray.

"Calm down," I thought to myself as I feebly attempted to stand. It was then that I noticed how extremely fortunate I was. If I could survive spiders and Elves I could truly survive finding away back home. I stood and contemplated over my predicament for awhile, taking in and becoming used to my surroundings.

Mirkwood the infamous forest of torment and death was actually very peaceful, peaceful, not in the eerie sense, but in a calm and tranquil way. It seemed like a light haze of magic was protecting this part of the forest from the other evils that lurked in its otherwise fathomless darkness. I didn't want to leave my spot and face those horrid arachnids; then again I didn't want to run to the Elves for help and protection. If I showed my face again, I don't think that they would hesitate to kill me this time. I looked down at my bare neck, the familiar weight on it gone and I sighed from sheer frustration. "If I ever needed help it would be right now," I muttered, chastising myself for losing such a precious item.

My luck seemed to be dwindling and disappearing right before my eyes and I felt so trapped and alone, or so I thought. It seemed more like an illusion than anything else, a trick of the light so to speak. A weak smile spread across my face as I hoped that it wasn't some mirage or beautiful phantom. "A trail," I whispered, my eyes happy to see a path leading to freedom and salvation. The onerous burden that held my mind captive was then lifted, and oh how that path was begging to be followed, to be stepped upon. And I dared not defy its pleas. My feet stepped cumbrously on the narrow trail as I walked down that little strip of hope.

"Left, right. Left, right," I muttered to legs, hoping they wouldn't fail me when I needed them most.

The forest was like an ever going sunset. Every step I took away from my initial spot, the light started to disappear and it left my heart more unnerved than ever. That safe feeling, that uplifting moment of magic started to dissipate into nothing. The birds no longer chirped and the sun no longer came through the trees. The wood was dark once again and all I could feel were the rocks that pricked my toes, through my broken soles. That moment of open despair did not last for long, and neither did the darkness.

Wherever I went, and wherever I walked light seemed to follow me. And though I walked along that path by myself, I did not feel like I was alone. There was an eerie sense of someone watching me, and the thought of that chilled me.

"Was it him?" I thought, looking back every once in awhile, hoping (or not hoping) to find an Elf behind me. "Maybe he decided to change his mind, and he wants to kill instead." my mind raged, as my steps grew more panicked and rushed.

"Left, right. Left, right. Left, right!" I said faster, my voice growing in intensity.

A slight airy chuckle filled the air.

I stopped and looked around, hoping that my worst fears hadn't been confirmed. I saw nothing. What did I expect? Nothing was following me in the first place. I sighed and rubbed my sweaty temples and decided that I was being paranoid, and I needed to stop all this silly nonsense. I walked with an unconfirmed reassurance; my hate of this forest growing with every step I took. The actual distance from that forest house back to my village was not as long as I initially thought. But it wasn't the bright sunlight or the opening of trees that warned me of the closeness of my village, it was the smell. It was such a putrid stench that I felt the faint taste of bile in the back of my throat. I prepared my eyes for the horror I would see, but the scene that unfolded before my eyes nearly blinded me.

I waddled down the hill, an unrepressed, "No," falling from my cracked lips. It was gory canvas of blood, smoke, debris and corpses; and I wanted to kill the artist responsible. I walked through that ocean of destruction, everything destroyed and decrepit. The quaint wooden houses with straw thatched roofs were nothing more than ashes, blowing lazily in the wind. The smoke from the houses covered the sky with its melancholy disposition and I truly wanted to be like them, like the dead. I walked around slowly, stuck in some trance of an eerie nostalgia. It wasn't but a day ago that I had least seen these people, their faces covered with happiness and joy.

I looked down and saw Oromis sprawled out over his wife, Chistat. He seemed to be protecting her from an arrow that pierced them both. I mumbled a short prayer for them, my cheeks stained with tears. I dared not to look at the body of my sister, for I feared I would go insane altogether. I gazed to the right of me seeing the young woman I once knew as Wyn. Not even she deserved the death that had befallen her. Wyn's green eyes were open in dead fear, her pallid face contrasted with the blood trickling from her forehead. I looked at her injury and I turned my eyes from it. No one, not even my enemy deserved an arrow through the face.

Though through this silent chaos, two things thoroughly perplexed me. If from what I heard about Orcs was correct, those monsters ate man-flesh. And from what it looked like, none of them had eaten any of the villagers. What normal Orcs would leave "good" meat out to rot? The second thing was the extant body of my mother. I looked around, not seeing a trace of her anywhere. No smiling face, or comforting arms. All my hopes were shattered and I fell to the ground in an outrage, sobbing terribly. I was the only one alive, in such a dead painting.

I cursed at the Valar and screamed at the sky, not knowing if living was a curse or a blessing.

"Why am I so lucky?" I yelled. "W-why am I so l-lucky?" I said my voice cracking.

I stood up weakly and decided that maybe I was being inane. I wasn't going to kill myself, or just stay here until death came to greet me. I had to find someway out of everything. I looked around, the landscape seemed bleak and there was nothing for miles. And though I was willing to go forward and forget my body wouldn't permit me to go any further. I trembled and swooned, not being able to get a grip on reality.

I felt myself fall to the ground, my lids feeling the pressure to close. But the last thing I saw, the last thing that I glimpsed, was a rider. His hair was black and wavy, and his fair face was beaded with the sweat of a laborious ride. His amber eyes were captured in a complete state of shock, and he had never looked so beautiful to me in my life.

"D-Dation," I whispered, before giving into exhaustion.

* * *

I looked over at the woman sleeping next to me. Her tangled and matted hair fell gracefully in her hard face.

It was an odd contrast.

She may have been pretty and soft at one time, but the neglect by men and her sexual promiscuity had made her a shell of a woman. I gazed out the window the sky made of rosy pinks and baby blue pastels. It seemed like a fantasy world out there, but in here, in my aching heart and mind, it was truly in a nightmare. Her words stuck with me and haunted me when I was alone, which was probably why I sought the company of this whore, to help me forget.

I splashed my face with cold and brisk water, as looked in the mirror. I was pitiful; it seemed to surprise me that one woman would make me look like this. Her words yet again ran through my head.

_"You bastard you're nothing to me anymore."_

She was right. I was a bastard. I should've never touched Wyn, even though she started everything. "If only I had waited for her, instead of giving in to my carnal lusts and desires." I growled.

The brown haired woman grumbled as she sat up in the bed, holding her hand out as she held as if to say, _"Where is my money?"_

I scowled and gave her what she was worth, and that wasn't much. She looked at me with a somewhat silent fury as she dressed hurriedly. She spat and cursed at me, her accent husky and thick, as she walked out the door. I shrugged, she meant nothing, she was just a harridan. She was the product of a drunken and lust filled night, where I put my hands up some unknown woman's skirt to have some quick and self satisfying pleasure. But she was nothing to me: cold and unloving. I bet the bed with _her_ would be warm and full with undying passion. I will go back to the gypsies and make "love" to women that will never put love or heat in my heart. I will go back with emptiness ravaging my soul.

"I should've been a real man and forced her to marry me." I grunted as I brushed my hair back and pulled on a slightly torn tunic. "Then again," I sighed as I slipped on some leggings and boots, "She never really needed me. Her mother had enough money as it was and my prospects must've seemed null to her."

I grabbed two meager daggers as I walked down the stairs. The inn was unusually crowded for this time of morning, and not to mention quiet, except for one man.

"And then it happened! They all gave mighty cries and shrieks and they came streaming down the hill!" yelled a doddering old man, his hair white and wispy.

I scoffed and walked away. His fables did not interest me, because children's fairy tales never became a reality. I walked toward the man at the bar. His face jolly and red, and his belly huge and rounded. He dried an ale mug with a dirty rag as I approached him. "What's going on? Aren't these men a bit too old and," my eyes fell upon a bulky, terrifying man with a missing eye," too large for old wives tales?"

The man looked at me with shock planted on his face, "Did yer not hear what happened?"

"No, I suppose not," I said, suddenly curious. "What happened?"

"It was terrible, oh, so horrid. Them people over at that village had no chance at all. Them mad Orcs nearly destroyed everythin'."

My heart thumped against my chest, "W-what village was it?"

"Tunwich," he said, "Yes, that's the name, Tunwich."

My eyes went wide horror, "Tunwich are you positive?!"

"Mor' positive than I've ever been. Yer okay boy? Did yer know someone from that town?"

I didn't answer his questions, "Were there any survivors? Any at all? Any Southrons?"

"No, I don't think so. The only survivor is that elderly man whose there tellin' his story," the bartender said, pointing to the elderly man, his voice growing in intensity.

"Oh, but I haven't even told you the weirdest part of my tale by far. Gather around, my friends, and I shall tell you more of the things I have seen," the eccentric old man yelled, beckoning everyone to come closer with his hands. "There was a woman. One of those dark skinned people, ah yes, a Southron. An odd folk they are, very odd. But I digress, the wo-,"

"Were there any survivors except you?!" I yelled, not even paying attention to the man's story.

The elderly man scowled, "No, I'm the only one. Well, wait; there may be one person-"

I didn't need to hear anymore. If anyone would've survived it would've been her. It had to be her.

I ran out the door and grabbed my horse from the stables and left quickly.

I rode hard to get back to Tunwich as I felt the sweat dripping from the back of my neck.

I didn't reach the village until the high afternoon and what was left of that cozy town shocked me. A massive sea of the dead came to meet me, and I prayed the she was not one of the lost souls swimming in it. I'd never seen so much death in my life and all I wanted to do was forget what I had seen here. My horse was skittish underneath me, and its whinnies of fright and cowardice almost made me turn around. It was then that heard a sob. It was a cry so heart wrenching that I thought the ghosts of these corpses were coming to life.

But it was not some phantom or poltergeist, it was her. Though with her disposition, she could've easily been mistaken for one. I saw her face stained with tears and her condition was far from healthy. My eyes roamed her exhausted body, and tattered clothes; her dirtied face, and her broken spirit. Her lifeless eyes seemed to look toward my face, as the faintest smile tugged on her lips.

She fell into the grass below her, and I realized that this was my chance. "This is my chance to save her," I thought as I made my way toward her. "This is my chance to redeem myself. To redo the wrongs I have made."

Though as I walked toward her, something made me stop right in my tracks. There was lithe figure leaning languidly on one of those dark Mirkwoodian trees. She was a beautiful figure: her blonde hair flowed gently in the wind and her skin was flawless and perfect. The eyes that she held in her lids were a striking blue, and at one glance she oddly entranced me. The woman walked gracefully from the comfort of the trees and it was then that I noticed that the rise of her chest was non existent. Not to mention that she was wearing men's attire.

"That's not a woman. That's a man," I gasped as I cursed myself for my wandering eyes.

A blank and impassive look was spread across his pale face and I couldn't help but wonder if he was okay. "S-sir?" I called out to the erethral being. "Are you all right?"

He never made eye contact with me, which inspired me to wonder if he was some kind of ghost. That person, that phantom, whatever it was discreetly turned to his side revealing a perfectly tapered ear. I gaped and fell back, "An Elf?" I thought wildly staring at him with wide eyes. "No I must be crazy. A-a trick of the light, I'm sure of it. It has to be."

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that the lithe and waif creature hovered over her. He watched her with a somewhat tender and dubious look in his eyes. He hesitated a couple of times, for what I wasn't sure. It seemed like it took all of his energy to make a definite decision. His lips were pursed in a thin line and he nodded his head, almost to reassure himself. The Elf turned gracefully on his heels, thus deciding what his answer would be.

I was relieved when he took long strides away from her, but disheartened when he stopped and looked back. The sunlight captured the miraculous blue in his eyes, revealing a mix of emotions: sorrow, guilt, and frustration. The creature then seemed to grasp his fate. He seemed to glide back over to her, ad he picked her up like a husband does a wife.

He was an Elf, and she was a human, and it seemed like the perfect storybook. A book where I felt terribly misplaced. I didn't know what nerve or audacity he had to take her back into that cursed forest, but it surely wasn't going to continue.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! Stop now!" I yelled.

He kept going as he reached the shade of the trees.

"I-I'm a prince! Release her at once!" I commanded heartily.

It worked for only a second. He stopped briefly as an ironic smirk tugged on his lips.

I ran frantically up to him, "Leave her be! Take me instead! Don't use her as a sacrifice. Please don't."

The Elf looked at me for the first time, my fiery eyes meeting with his calm ones. "Why would I need you?"

The words from his mouth astounded me to no end. It took me all of my sane body to respond. "A-Are you going to kill her?"

"No," he said bluntly, walking into the darkness of his home. A darkness that I would dare not enter.

"What are you going to do with her?" I pleaded, thinking of a number of things that he could do. But once again he surprised me.

"Heal her," he stated.

"What kind of Elf is this?" I thought to myself. My eyes furrowed, "I can do that myself. Healers are in the next town ov-."

The Elf cut me off, his voice even but his eyes blazing. "By the time you get her there, she will be dead."

I looked at him ready to cut his throat out. "Why do you care so much? Why do you care if she lives or dies? Why do you care," I growled, grabbing his collar roughly, "About a race that is inferior to your own?"

A rueful look crossed his face and he looked down. "I don't know."

My grip on his collar loosened some, wondering what consequences there would be if I let her go with him. "Will you let go of her when she is better?"

His moment of weakness was replaced with his seemingly innate arrogance.

"Maybe."

I hated his terse answers. I hated everything about him. "How can I trust you?" I asked fiercely, our eyes clashing in an elemental battle--his tempest waves overpowering my blazing fire.

"You don't." He jerked away from me. "Farewell, Gypsy," he smirked as he walked arrogantly back into the Wood.

"H-how did he know?" I thought.

He was definitely the oddest Elf I had ever seen; and though I hated to admit it, I trusted him.

Endolf's sweet words, lingered in my head, "_Dation, I accept your proposal...I am very happy in this decision."_ She must've had some feelings for me; and when she comes back, we will be together. No a man, Elf, or even Illuvatar himself could change that.

* * *

I promise the next chapter will be much happier Review please! 


End file.
